


Theo, Prequel Ch. 01, Boy on the Run.

by Esteban_von_Chucha



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster girls - Fandom, monstergirl - Fandom
Genre: Bloodshed, Epic, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goblin - Freeform, Monster Girls, Monstergirl, Past, Sex, Slavery, War, monstergirl sex, painful past, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteban_von_Chucha/pseuds/Esteban_von_Chucha
Summary: Theophilos from my stories has a past he never talked about. What turned him to defend the meek of the monster girls and men alike?





	1. Chapter 1

Intro: 

This story is a prequel to Theo, from the story "Theo: The Blood Angel of Lescatie" - https://www.literotica.com/s/theo-the-blood-angel-of-lescatie

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

1 year before Theo's killing

He has killed the old Demon Lord who maintained monsters of both species, and was freely eating, murdering and enslaving people. Yet his successor, his wife, has softer, kinder plans for humanity. Still, the coup is freshly done, and wounds of the past won't heal easily.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

All his life, he ran, like he had any other choice.

Now he was on the run, swiping any resistance like gnats, the strange godsblood in him roaring to action every time he swung a blade or cast a spell. Hundreds died when they surrounded him. Finally, the Lescatian army who wanted him re-captured after using him as a tool broke pursuit, and tended to its own fallen.

He kept running like an animal.

His stamina running low, he kept running until his nose bled, his breath was foamy and pink... running further and further, he disappeared, leaving the din of battle and diving into the forest...

The last thing he saw was that everything went black. His legs aching, he felt like sleeping...forever.

He crumbled just shy of a few hundred yards of a few lights...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The small enclave, nearly hidden from any observer save for a few lights, was a tightly packed community of northern forest folk, monster girl and men having run away from both sides.

The (mostly) underground buildings had one or two-story above ground, and several below, courtesy of ant-girls, adorable young women with partly-chitinous body parts and a love for quiet, hardworking men.

Same men now rewarded for loving attention in their homes by love-thirsty monster girls, and even maternal substitution to boys and girls losing everything in the war.

From their peaceful dwellings, two happy monster girls, A Holstaurus, and a dark elf sauntered forth, wearing dresses similar to the north-western island of Albion. They chattered happily to each other as a pair of bovine hooves and dainty black feet walked side by side.

They stopped short when they found an unconscious boy with ragged dresses, a tattoo, and weapons.

"Go and tell the elder!" The Holstaurus told the dark elf, her face worried.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Back on the hill of Megiddo, the war was over.

It was over. Maou, the 20-foot tall monstrosity had died, torn by spells and blade by Theo when he launched himself like a human missile towards him. Screaming, the Dai Oni had crumbled, and died, signaling the death of the Old Monsterkin. The human army had massacred each and everyone. His revenge was almost complete.

The monsters had enslaved people and finally started exterminating them the last few decades which had absolutely no reason other than the Demon Lord going insane. 

Humans had enough, and they had banded together as a huge Empire to stop the madness. Theo himself, "rescued" into the human military and drilled as a warrior, and finally allowed to use the vile blood magic to annihilate the Monsterkin, had gladly let himself be herded to war.

But now, it was over. Of course, the New Monsterkin, all female, did not occur without a reason...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The multi-colored gigantic palace of the Reikhold dominated the city, overlooking the town from a hill. The city was at first the hub of human slave trade, and finally, a dour hellhole where humans were publicly murdered to have their life essence filled into phylacteries to instill the male Monster birth rate. The city had become a horrid death camp, even its monster citizens uneasy with the atrocities and sometimes openly went rogue, leaving the Reik...

Of course, as Maou the Great Oni took its armies, change was already apparent... His stay-behind wife, Agrat, was a massive Succubus queen taking over the management. Her acts were clandestine, yet effective. No human was murdered for a hare-brained attempt she herself had engineered, all were adopted and taken to serve her in secret. Seeing Maou treat humans as little more than rats with no regard to their dignity, seeing monsterkin destroy humanity and torture, women and children, she conceived a plan.

Her plan was to turn all future monsters female. Finally, a world united through love would be her handiwork.

The human slaves would love their new owners and would want to stay, she had determined.

Now, she was sitting in her own private chambers, dressed in her majestic, blue fur dress that hugged her curves like a massive curtain, sipping her wine in her room as the clash of cutlery and plates signaled the arrival of her massive dinner celebration, announced as "subjugation of humanity". Of course, her secret servants had other plans...

When she returned from daily business to her quarters, she passed several rooms.

Such as...

Individual rooms which had happy giggles, speech, laughter, fun, and lust as a microcosm of love. A werewolf girl, fluffy and furry, patted her playmate, a young human reclining in her muscled lap, with her meaty paws. Her golden eyes twinkled when the young werewolf, after a long day of rest and chitchat, winked at the passing Succubus Queen and slowly closed the door, already taking off her bra. Agrat saw the human youth's eyes SNAP OPEN, in utter shock realizing the werewolf who fed, hugged and consoled him, now was going to go MUCH further.

Agrat laughed, sipping her wine with every step, peeking at a few cubbyholes and rooms with curtains.

Some had scenes of mercy, makeshift infirmaries where old or young humans were healed.

Some isolated rooms had human and mamono couples, for every gender and orientation. Agrat smiled at a sleeping couple, a young human peasant girl with a neck still scarred from her slave collar, now cleaned and dressed, sleep in the arms of a thick-bodied mamono, a cyclops woman who was the shy royal blacksmith, now dressed in thick sleeping robes, cradling the traumatized woman whose breath was low, and steady... 

Small, timid steps echoed, human boys and girls walking her halls in scared steps, afraid to make their presence known... Poor, young, ragged wretches who knew nothing of abuse, only to end up in a slave market displayed like beasts, fearful of rumors of sacrifice, scared to the bone... 

Agrat had adopted a great deal, using the treasury and her influence to buy them on the sly as servants hidden from murderous monster humanoids; today she stretched herself, admiring her curves on the mirror, before ringing a small bell, summoning a young couple, a boy and a girl who desperately clung to each other, and instructed them to comb her hair.

"Stay indoors. I will signal when. And try to smile..." She spoke kindly. "Things change. Who knows you might find your families..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They were dragged in chains to monster cities by foul monsters, separating families screaming in anguish as they were sold away for labor or death.

They had lost all hope in dirty cages with price tags, sold like animals Yet fortune was fickle.

Then they heard a Frankish voice and a large woman before them filling the light of their horrid cages. A massive woman, no, a succubus dressed in finery started softly speaking, and then the poor wretches remember being grabbed and thrust to her bosom by the vile, male monster slavers...

"Poor things. Feed these and have them dressed. They work in my kitchens, see to it."

And with a flash, the massive monster woman before them, a 10-foot tall succubus who exuded a royal aura, her black hair shiny and silky, eyes full of blue, sapphire mercy shining from them, led the malnourished wretches to her palace.

Fed and clothed, the poor humans were to be her servants. She listened to each, their pains, and swore never to let something like this be repeated again.

Who knows, some could intermarry and provide her servants for future...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Theo's head was spinning, even when he woke up.

He was on a bed, cleaned and dressed in some threadbare brown shirt and trousers. So he was alive, and somehow, taken in. Looking around, he noticed that it was a fresh, bright morning.

"Huh..."

It was a mamono-human town. All humans outside were friendly with monster girls, going about their business. Strangely, buildings were concealed, and it looked as if the village was secret. Outside, Lamia, Dark Elf, and even centaurs worked together, laughing and flirting with their human friends.

"So, is this when people die they wake up some sort of utopia?" He mused loudly, watching the monster girls cuddle and work friendly. It was a heavy thing for him to watch: do what he dreamed to do...and yet never received. His eyes watched a Lamia and her apparent mate, a human man, carry farm produce home, from harvest brought in: mushrooms and beets, as a Harpy girl flew with her caught fish to the marketplace as human children laughed and cheered at the "Harpy Big Sis".

Mamono and human lived side by side. His eyes felt teary, tired, his soul felt anguish at what he was denied for so long.

"Have I died and gone to Hell where I'm denied what I wanted?"

...

"No. Welcome to Nidavellir." A friendly voice chimed behind him when a doop opened. "Good, you're up. I never thought a human could survive a bardiche wound across his whole chest... and every last wound you had seems...closed. Gods, I saw your heart throb from that wound even as it closed by itself! By the way, my name is Ron."

Great. Talkative savior.

He turned to address the male voice, Ron. It was a tall, middle-aged, white-bearded man, with a low forehead, deep-set blue eyes, a large mouth and an imposing jaw. He would be a better warrior than a sage figure.

"Seriously, how many crossbow bolts I dug out of your legs, I forgot to count. Yet not one drop of blood I see, and your torn ear seems to have regenerated. Magic?"

Theo looked at the man with a mix of distrust and wariness.

"And if it is?" His hands looked for something to hold. The man's face softened.

"It has to be, like that tattoo on your arm. You're one of the escaped ones pressed in blood magic, are you?"

Bullseye. Theo was never a good one for hiding facts. Maybe the whipping and beating had broken him back in the slave mines.

"Mhm..." He grunted, glancing at the centaur farmer girl carrying her mate on her back, his legs embracing her round, thick body as she blushed and trotted home. They held hands...

"This is, rather was a light elven city, namely it was the last one when dark elves started mass-enslaving light ones for sex and labor. With the Reik predating them, even after slaves were well treated, many escaped and banded here. Now with escapees from the Reik and the Empire...we are something that grows." He spoke at length, explaining how this place ran.

"Rebels and pioneers huh? So far in the North?" He stretched, wincing when a muscle stretched a bit too far. "Ow."

"Careful." The man smiled, a mid-40's male, with slightly graying hair and dressed in a court wizard's voluminous robes, towering over him with his jutting, bearded jaw. "My wife, Regina will be here soon. She is a human like us. It's not just monster-human paradise here you know...Why don't you follow me so I tour you the place and sit down for lunch?"

It was a good offer, Theo simply nodded and followed him.

As they left, the man explained him at length what drove them to the deepest Northern Forests:

"Lescatie's on the war footing and "heretics", people who just don't agree with all the edicts ran here too." He kept explaining. "Now we are a good community, building underground with the help of ant-girls and such. It's going steady. Now. Tell me. What's with you running from the south? They tried to kill you?"

Before answering, Theo kept walking, seeing cute moments and beauties and things he couldn't see before. A harpy girl swinging with her claws from a tree branch had screaming, laughing children clinging to her legs.

Most interesting was a mature, tall dark elf matron was mixing several potions to serve the sick, mostly children, in a makeshift healer's tent, wearing a white robe, her hair cut short at one side, her scalp bearing a white (white ink was the only thing that showed at dark elven skin) Caduceus symbol. Theo never heard of a dark elf healer taught in a human college...

Behind an alley, a young monster couple was busy kissing, drawing a roll of eyes from Theo's strange host. He just kept staring at the scenes of love, fun, romance and diligence. His eyes felt teary; slowly turning his head around to the man that saved him.

"You heard of anything down south?" 

That made the man's face adopt a posture of wariness.

"Is there something I should be aware of before Regina takes us to lunch?"

Theo's mouth curled into a grim smile. "Maou's dead, slain in battle against the humans." His satisfaction rose when he saw the man's incredulous gaze transform into a hopeful glow.

"I killed him."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They kept talking excitedly after that, the large man almost dragging him by the arm as they talked in excitement.

The man, almost twice as big as Theo, was shocked. His blue eyes opened as big as plates, ignoring all sorts of monster girls greeting them.

"Wait, how!?"

"I drank his soul, Ron. It's now mine." Speaking of this made him feel tired and sleepy as if he had confessed to some sin.

The man looked deep in thought. After some time, his face lit up, signaling Theo to follow him.

"I'll tell the others. Looks like we have a savior in our midst! This calls for celebration!"

For the first time in years, Theo smiled until he realized he was laughing. Ron smiled brightly:

"Look, you rest. I'm going to talk to the elders. This calls for something you richly deserve!"

When the man left, Theo sighed, stretched, and looked up.

"Maybe now Maou dead, things will improve."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was heavenly. The village, eager to hear the news, had gathered around them, with Ron, the giant of a man, spoke accolades about him at the massive feast table.

Cute ears, sexy monster girls, loving couples of humans and mamono, were around a feast table set up by the village.

Theo could see a toned, thick centaur with a human on her back, a dark elf peasant girl who was hand in hand with

"THREE CHEERS TO THE KILLER OF DEMON KING!"

Theo sighed, smiling, seeing even the Dark Elves cheered for him.

The three "hurrah"s ended with a silence. That was when Ron shouted, raising Theo's arm.

"LET'S EAT!"

Theo saw the cutest assembly of girls, and nicest humans cheering for him.

"I could get used to that." One of the smaller, chubby goblin girls winked at him: he didn't notice, if he did, he didn't care.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Theo saw a grand feast, prepared by a group of smiling monster girls and humans...

Just for him.

His face, regarding this, was torn between joy and crying, Ron noted silently.

Tables of roast pork, chickens and vegetables were sat by, by monster girls of all types as music started and people started to eat.

Music was played by a feathery monster girl with Bharati features, plucking a sitar. The exotic tune was joined by a werewolf girl with fluffy grey feathers, patting a wide, large drum named Def with metal bangles attached around it, and the central melody played by a Shirohebi playing a flute made from exotic reeds.

Theo found it calming as they tucked in voraciously.

"So, you killed the King Asshat?"

Next to him, he felt a short, green-skinned, pointy-eared monster girl eating a chicken wing. A "shortstack" Goblin girl, it seemed. She wore shorts engulfing her bubble butt and a tanktop showing cleavage of her huge breasts characteristic of her race, with faint stains of grease. She extended a small, delicate hand, with some chicken fat.

"Gilly."

"Theo." He shook back, the hand feeling warm, ticklish and soft, making Maura giggle.

"Goblin, huh?"

The goblin girl giggled, a set of extra pillows on her seat to keep her high enough.

"Yup! Color gave me away?"

"Nah, name starting with "G." That made the Goblin giggle. "And the appearance, of course."

"You mean the shortstack me." She tore into a drumstick, washing it with beer. "Shortstack" was a term for squat and curvy girls, made as a mildly derogative term by humans who appreciated goblin ass bouncing on their laps. Ironically, the most zealous soldiers loved goblins the best, probably for reasons not decent to be repeated in polite company. Besides, it made dwarf girls and last remaining males allowed to live in Lescatian territory designated as an "abhuman", a human sub-species. Wrong, but it worked for the right reason; to tolerate life.

Dwarven men were the last respected blacksmiths of epic proportions.

"Theo?"

He woke up from his daydream. "Sorry." Only too see a candied cherry in front of his lips, the goblin cutie winking at him.

That woke up some warm feelings denied by years. Extending his mouth, he took the cherry between his lips and sucked on, pulling it with his tongue and eating it. The goblin giggled, her boobs jiggling.

"Glad you didn't turn zealot like the poor buggers."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They talked as they ate, Ron respectfully smiling and leaving his side and keeping distance. His wise wizard sight, uncharacteristic with his huge size and jutting jaw showed a sad, sad portent.

Theo's aura shone in the shape of a bloodied, weeping angel...

... with bloody tears falling from his eyes, body engulfed by barbed chains, mouth open in a soundless, agonizing scream spreading his wings over the night sky, across innocent, love-hungry auras of monster girls showing an animal-shaped aura corresponding to each... For example, the rowdy minotaur farmer girl showing a raging bull in comparison to a Holstaurus eating a vegetable stew who showed a docile cow.

"Let him be happy here if he can." He mumbled with sorrow. He already suspected Theo would not be here, not for long.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"The buggers are dead." Theo sighed, though disliking the talk of death at a feast.

Luckily, his new conversation partner just smiled, holding his hand. "'s ok sport. You can talk."

His lips trembling, Theo emptied his heart. His "friends", same criminals or mere desperate men and women, boys and girls using the darkest magicks for the Human Empire that hated them, sacrificial lambs who were killed on the battlefield...

...mostly.

She hugged his arm, soft breasts squishing his elbow.

"They'll survive." Her joyful optimism overrode any pains. And he knew better to talk dark and chase off someone to melt her interest...Sex with a goblin girl.

Because why not? 

Seeing his frown turn to an interested smile, she went on:

"So, you like the village?"

"Nidavellir? Gods, it's the prettiest thing I saw!"

The goblin girl raised an eyebrow and frowned a little.

"Next to you of course."

She threw her head back and exploded in laughter. "Smooth!" His apologetic smile didn't fade.

"Well, I'm not the person you know, uh, just wanting to get into a person's pants."

The goblin met his smile with a toothy, fanged grin and a wink. "I'm not wearing one anyway. Gets in my way of working my machines."

He held her hand, the goblin smiling and squeezing her hand back. "What do you work in?"

"Still. I brew the best, and make the best cider. Plus there's always the magic buzzers for the lonely goblins. Gods, I know how to make the best bondage stuff for the kinky." He rolled his eyes, earning a giggle. "I know you got the shakes on that stuff but please, some girls and boys like that. Nothin' wrong if people gave consent, hun." She smiled gently. "Enough talk, feelin' like dancing?"

"I never danced."

"There's always a cherry to pop!" The goblin cackled. "Follow me!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"You turn like that." The goblin held his hands, turning around as she danced, rubbing her curvy shortstack frame on his.

"I feel like a moron."

"Never stops you huh?" The green shortstack giggled, throwing a chubby leg in the air and turning around. Her bubble butt rubbed his thighs when she twirled.

"I guess." He laughed as they danced awkwardly. His smile widened when she started to pull him away from the crowd as the music slowed down.

"Come here big boy..." Her eyes shone mischievously. "Big enough for the greenies i gues- eep!"

The goblin's ass felt like a round, small ball of jello. Squeezing, he pinched her wobbly ass with a soft pinch.

"He-ey...is that a spear in your sheath or ya glad to hug me hun?"

Theo finally let go. "Heh, it's meteoric mithril on a blood-oak Gilly." That made the chubby goblin laugh like hell.

"Well, ya might wanna get it polished, humie."

Truer words were never spoken.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Per Nidavellir's inhabitants' custom, kids were away asleep and harvesting mushrooms and magical roots at night. It helped decency and train kids in trades and survival.

The goblin pulled Theo to her, both walking to a little hut that was like the rest, buried in the earth. 

"I'll just get the key-ahh!" She yelped when Theo grabbed her waist, and pulled her to his face.

"Mmm..."

The goblin melted into his kiss, soft, chicken-tasting lips mashing with his cherry-tasting own.

"Inside." The goblin giggled after the kiss, unlocking the door. "Wanna cider? Booze?" Chuckling, she pulled him into the kitchen, taking two mugs and using her foot to lift a small keg with incredible dexterity, rolling the little cylinder with a flick of her foot up to her knees and shook her butt to make it jump and lodge it between her huge tits.

"Comin' right up! Bedroom is downstairs sweet, why don'tcha get comfy?" She winked, shaking her tits to fill the mugs with the keg.

"That girl sure knows how to use her body to move things..." Theo chuckled, getting downstairs. This would be a welcome break after three days of hell and the greatest war he had been in.

The bed was kinky, a far cry from a spartan village house. it was heart-shaped, massive, and...to Theo's discomfort, was also fitted with unbelievably exotic bondage equipment plus lots of sexual toys, a minibar, and newly invented, pressurized bottles of cream...and jars of lubricant cream. Sitting on the squishy, soft bed, he sighed with relaxation after taking off his shirt and trousers.

He realized the bottle he held was labeled with a small script: 

"specialized for anal stretching."

He squinted...and jumped when she heard the goblin girl's drawl.

"Didn' figure cha was the adventurous type..." the goblin girl was in the room, holding two mugs of cider, and wearing nothing but her fishnet stockings and a grin. "...wanna start with the training buttplug? I'll be gent-"

"NO. I mean, no." He flinched and put the lubricant to its counter and turned to the small curvy green monster girl that was built like a fucktoy. Decent-sized nipples topping two fat breasts hung from a squat but tough body, and a hairless twat was nestled between flared thighs and childbearing hips, her skin green like the grass.

"Ya ready hun? Now let's get a little more boozed 'fore ya tumble with me ol' Gilly..." She crept on the huge bed where Theo sat, sitting on his lap.

Nearly half his size, the goblin girl was a curvy little slut who felt no shame gliding over the satin sheets to lodge her voluminous butt on Theo's lap and naturally, his raging erection with a pop. Smiling, she thrust one of the mugs in his hand, drinking her own.

"Down the hatch, boyo!"

"C-cheers I guess..." Hesitantly, Theo sipped the goblin-brewed booze.

It was heavenly. Even better as his new sexual partner gulped down her own, tossed the mug to the ground with a clatter and with a bob of her hips, turned around like a tiny, chubby but elastic living sex toy and faced him.

"How's the cider sweetie?" 

Her lips were on his before he could finish the sentence, slowly kissing his own with a breathy gasp, with enough space and pause for him to speak. His smile and shining teeth made her giggle at the answer:

"It's sweet like a chubby goblin on my lap." Laughing, she nuzzled his neck, his chest, and bounced on his lap once to make the point.

"It gets better you know. now let's see how mah young man is hung. What do we have here,hmm?" With a giggle, she lifted his lower body with surprising strength, and stripped his clothes off, or what remained of them after the hasty entrance to the house.

"My my, village been treating you good huh? Heard you were hurt, my boy." Her voice took a husky, lusty tone when her dextrous, green hands held the white, thick cock painfully erect before her.

"Now that's something worth playing with after-celebration..." She chuckled, lifting her hips and already revealing a sopping wet crotch. 

Goblins are and were, to the denizens of Dunia, infamous always for their crazed libido, rapid reproduction rate rivaling rabbit-girls. Theo could, after the harsh life and the eventual lucky break, appreciate the physique leading to this.

So he just bit his lips and groaned when Gilly the Goblin impaled herself slowly on his hardened member, every spot of his cock feeling the wet, squeezing love canal's embrace. The goblin giggled at his reaction:

"Ohoho, don't let go just now dear. We're just getting started."

"Ffffuck..." Theo moaned. The little green cutie on his lap was a living cocksleeve, his hands unconsciously grabbing her and thrusting with a grunt. She yelped as his hardened member felt the end of her canal, hitting her uterus.

"OH GODS!"

"Y-yes..." Theo lifted her, lost in passion, and started bouncing her like a living, breathing sex toy on his lap with rhythmic strokes. Holding her waist in his hands, he violated her flesh with savage abandon as if the little green minx was just a plaything.

He was fairly certain amongst the wave of pleasure it wasn't his usual self. Probably demon energy prevalent in monster girls, he thought as he felt an orgasm building up. Still, no time (or inclination) to philosophize, particularly when he was running from death a week ago and now was in bed pumping a shortstack curvy goblin girl. Increasing his tempo, Theo kept thrusting, a vicious cycle as his impending orgasmic pleasure closed in.

The little green slut in his arms leaned on his chest, his cock slapping her insides with every bounce of her petite flesh, and kissed him deeply.

"mm...Let's come together!" Giggling, the goblin hugged him close, pressing his face on her fat breasts and increasing the tempo of their lovemaking.

"I'm..." Theo moaned, face buried between two chubby breasts, his hips already starting to shake from the stimulation.

Gilly reciprocated, lifting his face from her chest again, and kissing him hard, again. Her tongue, tasting of cider, danced with his own in their savage kiss as the bed creaked harder.

"I'm..."

Lips locked, he held her closer moments before he ejaculated, grunting with pleasure which was suppressed for years.

Squealing, the goblin girl did not break the kiss even as her insides felt the warm spurt of his seed in her fertile womb.

"Yes..." She could only gasp between soft, wet smacks of their passionate kiss. As minutes passed, she savored every spurt, every pulsing rush of seed inside her womb. Being a fertile goblin was one perk: being full of demon energy, being empowered by male seed was another.

And Theo...He simply felt like exploding into a million pieces from the sheer rush of the sudden sex and the convulsions. His eyes were locked on the goblin girl's amber-colored own, emotions a mix of surprise, shock, and awe.

...

"What..." The goblin chuckled. "Someth- mmm..."His sudden kiss felt like a surprise.

...

"I could live here. I could..." Theo's jumbled thoughts flared in his shattered mind after the sudden wild sex. "I could settle down. I could...have a life again..."

The shortstack cutie on his chest smiled, confusing his blissfull face with love. Perhaps it would be love one day, after all, they both had a tumble due to their common appetite, and she was mature and clever enough to realize men craved the same things: 

Just in the wrong priority.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" She asked happily, her head nestled next to his, feet nestled on his left arm: being a petite goblin held an advantage. They could be pet and fondled all over easily.

"You...Me...Life..." The breathy, weary answer told everything. His face, after the shock of sudden sex and celebration, grew serious. "Sometimes I wonder if I died in the south and just having those telltale dreams..."

Gilly chuckled, kissing his cheek. "No sweetie. You just had a taste of goblin pie and got drunk as fuck." Theo could only laugh and kiss her softly in return.

"Sometimes you got to believe good thing happen, humie. Even after that poor life back with them Empire Army..." She consoled him, head on his chest, both sweaty, naked and drenched in each other's juices.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Smelling of cider, strawberries and some heady musk, Gilly the Goblin simply kissed him good night.

Theo, in shock after the sudden changes, could only sigh and drift into sleep as well...

"I am still appreciated by the other sex. I can...settle down here. Maybe her, maybe someone else...a village where monster and man lived in peace...I can..."

He felt like sleeping.

"...live here forever..."

As his eyes closed, he didn't know no good thing lasted forever. Even little lucky breaks after a decade of torment would burn into ash.

It wasn't a hospitable world, at least, not yet.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The village, after the celebration ended, was in a lethargic, happy mood. Particularly when two more, a man and a young woman sought refuge, fleeing from the south. Ron, by then was wholly convinced that the worst times were over. As Theo and Gilly were in each other's arms, the former happy to have a moment of tenderness after a decade of pain, the latter appreciating a human male eager to lay with her, the other two unfortunate souls were busy eating and filling themselves while being questioned by a curious Ron.

"You both sleep. We took in another of your kind, probably..." He chuckled. "...busy now."

Nidavellir had a bright future. Tyrant and war criminal Maou was dead: surely nothing bad would happen, and Human Empire would surely now reduce its xenophobia...

...right?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Several weeks' march south, the remnants of the monster girl army, Reikmacht, was routed. The remnants of old, male and older, more bestial monster combatants had been cut down, killed by the humans.

Yet just as wounded animals go mad, the trauma-ridden human military was willing to go further, even if it meant damnation. Amongst the remains of the dying, and the tortured dead, some elements of the human army had set up camps to finish what they started.

"Inquisitor General. Messenger Ma'am..." A young man in chainmail flashed a salute to the weary woman in armor, hunched over maps and war plans and clad in the religious attire of Lescatie over her battered plate armor, rent with claw marks. Her face was a mien of hate, glaring at the messenger.

"We found the Witch-boy's trail. Up north, our cogniscii wizards can sense trails of his blood and sweat to a secluded grove."

The woman's weary eyes opened, facial muscles tensing in renewed purpose and a cruel smile.

"Good. We march. Burn everything he has touched. And everyone he lay with, burns."

"Ma'am?" The young human was a mere soldier, unable to comprehend her viciousness.

"You heard me. He carries the Archenemy's blood. He must die."

With an expression of resigned sorrow, the young soldier bowed. "As you wish, Inquisitor."

When he left the tent, the inquisitor woman's face cracked in hate.

"I'm not letting you slither away, Maou. And that warlock boy..." She ground her teeth. "Will burn on a stake."

(To be continued.)


	2. Theo, Prequel Ch. 02: Sex and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleeing to a village where monstergirls live in peace with humans, Theo finds sex, love, and a cause to live for, again. The Human Inquisition is hot on his heels, though.

"Good morning..."

For the first time he woke in a bed with a non-human, most of all, ANY lover. A green, shortstack goblin girl lay next to him, the same girl that welcomed him to this hidden village, and laying with him after the celebrations. He leaned and kissed her purple lips, hugging her plump, curvy green form. 

"How are you humie?" She spoke gently, kissing his lips, and throwing her chubby form on top of him. "Ready for a morning snack?"

She spread her hips, sitting on top of his morning erection, and leaning to kiss his lips. He sat up, kissing again and sucking her tongue.

"More than ready."

He held her ample butt, guiding his hips so he could penetrate her. Gilly giggled, and sitting down, slid across his hardened member, eliciting a moan.

"I love Human boys when they are freed from all that hard fighting."

Her words ended with a gasp when he thrust up, plunging inside with a wet sound.

"R-rrelax...I'll handle..." She gasped, starting to move. Theo could only gasp and lie down when she started to bounce, giggling.

The goblin on his body was like a warm cuddly green ball. He took a pillow to rest his back on, keeping his lips on hers when the monster girl kept rutting. Her big butt jiggled with every bounce, making him squeeze the bountiful globes. A thin, keening moan erupted from her throat during the kiss, tickling his teeth and mouth.

"Morning wood" for the lack of a better term, was just another snack for a monster girl. She kept jumping on him, sending electrifying feelings across his groin and spine. 

For a good quarter of an hour, she singlemindedly jumped on his shaft, her breathing more ragged, her movements more frantic.

"Oh gods...I'm coming..." She whispered on his ear, Breathing harder and harder.

Theo felt his being set ablaze, energy concentrating on his lower body when he felt an orgasm build up.

"Oh god..."

When the goblin kept jumping and gasped harder, he started losing control in the fast-paced morning sex with a goblin he had just met earlier.

"Y-YES!"

She shuddered, jumping a few more times until he felt a painful squeeze around his member as her vaginal muscles clamped on him. Screaming, he let go, bursting inside the little green goblin, his fucktoy for the day.

"C-COMING!"

Both screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors as they shuddered, a quickie for the day.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hah...h-hah..." Both gasped in each other's arms.

"That was great, humie."

"You're amazing yourself, Gilly..."

They kept kissing, their hands rubbing and squeezing whatever made their partner feel warm and funny. 

The morning makeout, after much laughter and moans, ended with a gentle sound of a door being knocked.

"What the..." Gilly jumped from the bed and put on some tiny robes before going off.

Theo simply lay back, in shock from being a slave, then a war thrall of humans, and now...

...free.

No more war with monster girls' evil and dark members: they were nearly extinct after the battle.

No more forced military service in the Lescatian Human Empire, he had run away. He had killed Maou, last Dai-Oni, the male monster of Evil Incarnate.

Monster girls were free because of him, as well as humans.

He could lay with anyone that wanted. Look for a job. Get married. Quit a job, walk the woods. Take a new job, marry, be happy, and raise goblin daughters from Gilly. Heck, marry TWO if he wanted. Or none. It was HIS choice now, and no one else's.

"I. AM. FREE!" 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The goblin girl opened the door with a stretch of her arm, still too short for handles. When the door opened, she was surprised to see the man that was their unofficial leader standing with his wizard robes so early in the morning!

"Ron? What's up?" She squeaked when she saw Ron, dressed in his wizard robes, stood over the tiny shortstack with a grim face. Even with her cute pointy ears, the goblin stood as high as his abdomen. She had to look up.

"Our guest is...?" Ron's question was expected. 

"...indisposed." The goblin giggled, wiggling her hips. Ron chuckled, used to display of the brazen courage of monster girls. His eyes understood everything.

"Well, can you direct him to the village hall? We need to discuss something. Looks like we may..." His face winced with an uneasy expression. "...have company."

"More humie runaways?"

Ron shook his head with sadness, his hands lifting an Imperial seal from the folds of his robes. "This was found in the forest, stuck to a broken sword hilt. You guess the rest."

The goblin's eyes grew like plates.

"Shit. Called the others?"

Ron shook his head. "No need for panic now. It could be just a remnant from earlier times." That made the chubby goblin shake her head. 

"Ron sweetheart, I am a metallurgist, remember? Gimme this thing, I'll have it hooked on my analyzer bench." She held out her dainty green hand, letting it drop on her palm.

"When he's up, we'll give the news together,OK?"

Ron nodded quietly, and left without another word. Gilly just stared at the little trinket that would decide their future, and took it inside, shutting the door.

"Now, my little bronze seal..."

"Gilly?"

Theo's voice rang from the bathroom, mixed with the sound of steam and water.

"Sweetie, you wash up, I'll be right there!"

The goblin, usually a happy little lustful shortstack, now had a serious expression when she inserted the seal into a small box in her living room, and pushed a few buttons. A whirring sound signaled that the analysis started. Smiling, she shouted towards the bathroom.

"OK, how about I grab two beers for the bath?"

Amongst splashes, a male voice rang:"THAT EARLY?"

She was filling two huge mugs even as she responded, robe sliding freely and revealing her curvy, nude body in the kitchen.

"Ya haven't had much fun and booze didja? That's Banana-Wheat Beer, it even goes on an empty stomach!" She shouted back while walking towards the bath, hips swaying.

She closed the door with her foot, and entered the bath.

"Ya got space for a green lil' loveball?"

"Right here."

Giggles echoed through the house. "Hard already? Here's some amber liquid top-up!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After another hour, Theo finally could get out of the bath and dry herself.

What didn't they do?

Gilly's head sank after she downed her own mug, and Theo felt bubbles rise as well as a feeling of suction forming on his erect cock under the water. It took a special kind of crazy to blow a man underwater, but Gilly's hands and tongue, when properly used, could simply blow a man away.

He groaned, grunted, and finally gasped, with the goblin's head rising from the water after generous gulps, her mouth swallowing every bit of semen.

"Gahhhh!" She gasped, her face, which was becoming purple, recovered her racial, green color. She grinned, swallowing every bit of her second blowjob. The goblin raised her brows when Theo kindly refused the kiss on his lips seconds after the blowjob.

"Sorry." Theo smiled apologetically. "How about I make it up to you?" And kissed her soft, green cheek smelling of soap. Gilly smiled mysteriously.

"How good are you at languages?"

"Pardon?" Theo was already out of the bath, drying himself. After a few minutes of silence when they dressed up, he realized the rhetorical question. 

"OH!" He chuckled, laughing to himself. "Pretty good at it."

The goblin, now dressed in a set of stretch pants made of a strange gray material, just patted his ass with a loud slap.

"Hey!" His face showed surprise, and shock. "I'm..."

"You are toned, that's what it is, humie..." Gilly grinned, kissing his belly. "I love a man with a great butt. Promise you'll make it up to me at lunch, ok?" Theo smiled, combing his shoulder-long hair and looking at the mirror. "Alright. What is your plan for the day? I just..." He sighed.

Gilly looked at her with interest.

"I'm free. I can get a job now, wait, hunt, forage..." His eyes showed wonder like a surprised child, making Gilly's heart twinge a little. His face turned to hers, full of joy. "I...I can marry you- ah- I mean any...fuck." He sighed. "I mean I'm free to do as I like!"

Suddenly, Gilly's face changed from a nonchalant, mischievious rapist to an interested person. Then, her eyes showed pity mixed with happiness. 

"How about you tell me the REAL life story of yours while we eat a toast and do some work together? Ron left me something you'd be interested in." She put on a shirt, and put on her boots. "Let's go."

Theo was thoughtful. "Sure I guess, but..." He followed her to the kitchen. "You sure you want to hear it all?" His eyes showed great sorrow all of a sudden.

"Sweety..." She smiled, putting some toast on a strange, metallic device. "...you offered to marry me..." Her eyes showed understanding. "It's too early even to think, but..."

"But?" Theo blinked.

"Goblins are seen as sex toys, sex slaves and pets by bigger humans and monsters." She smiled and hugged him as Theo smelt the toast heat up. "I fucked a lot of humans, and was taken by male monsters when I was a slave of the Reik repairing metal tools." That made Theo gasp in horror. "I was collared like an animal until I picked it and ran. Even when I ran here, humans saw me as a way to get quick sex and discard me..." She was setting plates for breakfast, but her hands shook. "...like a human prostitute."

Her eyes were now, surprisingly melancholic to Theo's own.

"You treated me as if I was an equal. Offered to marry after first date and sex." She giggled a bit. "It's childish and hurried, but..."

"But?" Theo looked at her.

Her eyes were teary, and she pulled him down to kiss him. "It shows you have a heart, stud."

Theo found herself kissing back, hugging her ass. 

They kept the tight kiss and hug, embracing each other until they could feel each other's heartbeats over their skin... until a "ping" sounded from the strange machine.

"Toast's on! Eggs? Bacon?" Gilly smiled and wiped her eyes. "Come on sweetheart. Food will make us happier."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Oh, gods...so you are "that kid", huh..." Gilly ate a bacon toast with loud crunches. Now attuned to violent stories and having opened her heart, she could listen longer. "I heard about it. SO you the one they took from the pretty islands of Ellas..." She sipped her coffee, sighing. "Pity...I heard ma' kinfolk loved the port cities with all the handsome sailors and wonderful things to trade..."

Theo simply shrugged. "Gone. Survivors are in Illyria, rest fled back to Miklagard, the old capital. The city of Constantine..." He thoughtfully munched on a slice of cheese... "...I'm one of the last sons of Hellas, I believe..."

Gilly sighed, smiling. 

"We are free now, and that's all matters. We're free to make love, work, and dream..."

Theo was having none of it.

"My family died under abuse." 

And so, like a bursting dam, his emotions, and his tears flowed freely. "I...Everyone I loved died under some crazy cult...thing." Before Gilly could stop him, he went on.

"You know what's worst? I LOVED monster girls. I loved monsters. And just because of some...He sobbed, tears wetting the table. "I killed him...the tyrant, Maou, is dead. I stabbed him to death..." Lifting his eyes to meet her sad orbs, he concluded:

"Why do I feel empty when I think about it? Why does it still hurt so much?"

Her face was one of sympathy.

"I wish I knew...And, you mentioned you loved our kind? Not anymore?" She raised an eyebrow, smile fading. "What about me?"

That made Theo recollect himself, apologizing. "I didn't mean that...Its just...it feels harder to love your kind...But I do...love you, I mean it...even if it sounds immature after one night."

Gilly chuckled, and shook her head. "It means you still DO have your noggin and heart working, pumpkin, just suppressed." Her smile faded again. "As for your family...I lost mine too. You know what hun?"

Theo blinked.

"It's gonna heal. Like mine, just have patience." She spoke, holding a teapot.

"Tea?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What is it?"

Several days' march to the south, a trail of armored men and woman were trudging through the mud, followed by ox-driven carts. Leading them was a statuesque woman clad in gleaming plate armor, a chain-whip hanging from her belt, and a large warhammer slung over her shoulder. She had scoffed at the messenger that came to warn her about the weather and the risks of a forced march through the swamp; waving him off, she ordered the rest of the regiment to march on.

"Nonsense. The witch boy must be killed, and any monster that survived our holy campaign must be purged." She had dismissed the man with a wave of the mailed hand. "Just because their false God-King is dead, don't mean they aren't getting off the hook. Her eyes spewed fire to anyone that was willing to look into them.

"He killed our men..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The capital city of monster girls,

Reikshold.

Years of vile blood magic and human genocide had turned it into a dead, dour war camp.

Until today...

It was a day filled with ambivalence in air. The general population did not have the intent to celebrate, or mourn. Yet every monster girl felt in her heart that, somewhere, somehow, Maou's death would do good. Still, no one took the risk of doing so.

Maou's Succubus wife, Agrat Bat Mahlat, had declined to comment, instead, declaring that the battle of Megiddo would be the Dawn of a New Age, which she would explain in a feast in her castle. The old Reik military's elite, most of them male, or feral monsters, would sup, celebrating the glory of the Reik.

Because of this vague public declaration, no monsterkin celebrated or mourned anything.

The 10 foot-tall royal succubus took a stroll across her castle, enjoying the results of her labors: renovations, redeemed and freed humans willingly working and staying at her side, newly planted gardens on the battlements...the place was slowly being shaped into a paradise.

She had won. Two worlds, two genocides, two tyrants later, she finally took over an empire to shape as she saw fit.

She wondered what happened to the old one, in the other world.

The strange little man of contradictions, of hypocrisy and ambition, born in poverty and denied to art school, his hurt soul decaying to the envy of demons. Did his people overthrow him? Did the equally-wretched eastern people, ever hopeful of worldwide equality crush his armies? Or the bon vivant overseas republic to the West, finally gathered its courage to stop evil at any cost?

Agrat had pitied him if anything. She wished she could have met him, soothed his endless agony before the rot took over.

Pity.

Same with Maou. He had turned insane when his people's brutal ways of slavery took its toll on the world. Agrat knew better...

It was her design this time. She had manipulated that the next generation of monsterkin would be born female, with empathic traits to boot. It was a final gambit, FORCING empathy into the world's sentient beings' genome to stop the endless cycle of hate and ambition that ran over the hapless, and shed more tears than the rains.

She just prayed her choice was the right one and would start a worldwide revival of mercy and understanding.

Only one bloody work was left now. Ringing a bell, she summoned her first maid, a human girl to her side.

"It's time. Get your people, make them as ragged, as wretched as possible. And bring me these mamono ladies from the barracks... The world suffered enough."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The Black Brigade officers were pleased.

Maou might have died but Agrat had provided for them, promising a better, bigger war. Now they were being served wine and sweetmeats by miserable, scared humans dressed in rags. One of the officers, a male dark elf, one of the last of his kin, reclined on a divan, grape in one hand, wine in the other.

"Agrat doesn't collar these vermin? Pity." He mused loudly. "I would lobotomize the rebellious, brand the docile, and collar them all the same." Chuckles erupted around him, wealthy and decadent monsters used to spill the blood and drink the pain of humans. Not one of them thought otherwise: they would because they could. Each was larger than their usual species' with dark hair (and sometimes the skin) coloration being the norm.

A male lich nodded in assent, not consuming anything, not even bothering to lie down. Instead, he surveyed the palace they were invited to, only deigning to speak to the dark elf sparingly. "Human women can be made great pets, when properly tortured and lobotomized. I would be glad to share my knowledge if you bring me a test subject." He looked like little more than a skeleton. Skin long gone, vertebrae grinding with every turn of his neck, his living tissue was long dust, held together by arcane magic.

"I'll consider it." The dark elf warlock ignored the human servants' terror around him.

The human servants swallowed their pride, ignoring the monsters' words. A male vampire luckily had a goblet of magically replenished blood, so they were safe...for now. Vampires, ogres, liches and dark elves, the scum of the world had gathered to bleed humanity dry.

Until a golden bell rang, another human maid politely informed them that the feast was ready, her big, brown eyes hiding her hatred behind a fake smile.

"Sirs, the feast is ready."

The human girls shivered at the eagerness, and the sudden speed of the congregation of darkest monsters. One of the girls gasped in fear, as one or two of the Black Brigade officers would fondle her before leaving.

When the final footstep sounded, some of the maids sniffled, hugging their friends. Some had lost family members personally to the vile guests...One sobbed, shushed by the older one trying to soothe her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The feast was a grotesque display of decadence.

The undead attendants would simply sit and bathe their faces in the glow of a strange concoction served by shivering maids. A strange shiny goop bathed in human blood and ignited, would emit ectoplasm to feed undead bodies.

The vampire guest, Radu, would occasionally grab a maid and snack on her neck before shoving her away. A lot of maids were barely alive after that, noticing their weakness and increasing desperation, Agrat quietly rotated maids to compensate.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The human servant, her neck scarred from her slave collar in the past, was playing a mournful, pleasant tune from the piano. Her face was one of utter pleasure, as if she was satisfied with a perfect plan unfolding. The guests, each a monster man or creature complicit in atrocities beyond the endurance of any heart, had been fat on the feast, sluggish, happy.

Agrat stood a perfect seven feet sculpture of divine beauty, clad in blue painted fur dress, high-heels boosting her height to even greater heights. Ignoring the worried glances behind her, she raised her glass to the air, looking outside, her back turned to the congregation who started to stir uneasily.

"Au revoir, mon mari haineux. Puisses-tu trouver ta punition divine." She spoke in perfect Frankish, taking her large goblet and sipping the wine with a blissful expression. "Good bye, my hateful husband. May you find your divine punishment."

Very few of the Black Brigade cared to learn Frankish. Those that did, twisted their faces and looked at her in suspicion, until their drug-addled minds churned with a terrible realization.

But then, their noses smelled coppery tang of burst blood vessels, and their tongues felt like bloating, preventing speech. Why did the wine taste strangely like...bitter almonds?

"Y-you...hrrg...traitorous...*kaff*...whore!" One particularly creepy looking dark elf gurgled, twisting on his chair, only to come face-to-face with a hateful lizardgirl, eyes teary with fury. Had he known better, he would notice the lizardgirl's features was suspiciously similar to a certain lizardgirl sergeant whose adopted human captive boy he had used for a blood ritual, which he did not survive. She screamed in his face, spittle flying from her fanged mouth:

"HE WAS FOURTEEN YOU SONOFABITCH!"

He could not utter a word as a pair of clawed hands dove into his eye sockets, making him scream loud enough to shake the windows. "HE HAD A FAMILY TO RETURN TO!" She kept screaming, tearing his throat with her teeth.

The other monsters scrambled in panic, tired, sluggish hands racing to their weapons. Too late.

The ogre general tried to toss the human girl on her lap, only to realize she had stabbed him in the crotch with a green syringe. Raising his hand to pulverize her skull, he howled when a flaming, golden monster girl, a salamander, sliced his arm off, and dove with her saber into his kidneys. A sickening smell and sound made it clear his balls were injected with slow-eating acid. The maids kicked him aside, letting him hold his groin with one hand in vain, screaming himself until his vocal chords bled and flapping like an oversized, green fish.

Radu, the Bane of Men and Sanguine General, found his body going cold. Looking down, he realized a wooden stake had pierced his heart and paralyzed him. The maid he was drinking dry had sharpened one of her own and must have stabbed his heart with a concealed spring. The last thing he realized was that the girl stood up, held her pinprick throat wounds, and poured a vial down his throat. Howling in pain when he felt the mixture, Radu kept screaming as holy water mixed with blessed mercury started boiling his stomach, eating himself from within. He could not move as the stake had immobilized his body, consuming his mind in a never-ending frenzy.

The Lich whom no one addressed by name, realized with growing dread that he could not move, his sustenance vapor he had consumed throughout the feast now smelling strangely like Medusa tears.

The Reikshold academy of human biology would have a perfectly petrified skeleton that night, howling in mute agony for eons as innocent human and monster girl students would inspect it, living hand in hand and laughing and playing around it. Such was the Lich's punishment, doomed to see his hateful deeds come undone, over and over, for hundreds of years until the stone skeleton would come apart, and he would be tossed into oblivion, forgotten for all eternity.

Screaming in suppressed decades of hate, maids joined monster girls to slaughter the attendants, stabbing, slicing, hammering and ripping to shreds.

The pianist girl increased her pace and volume, pressing harder on the ivory keys with a smile.

She never stopped playing, playing the mournful song into a dreadful, fast and loud crescendo even as heads flew, screams and sounds of flesh being torn filled the air and blood rained towards her piano, her clothes.

Her hateful grin never faded throughout the song, until the screaming ogre's throat was cut.

The song would be named, to the consternation and amusement of many, "Crimson Wedding."

The doors opened, monster girls and human maids caked with blood from head to toe emerged, satisfied smiles on their faces, noses steaming with evaporating blood on the cold floor.

"It is done."

Agrat nodded, turning with a satisfied, savage smile. She turned to her maids and generals, starting:

"Melly, tell the town criers that Maou is dead, the state gives a slave manumission subsidy of one hundred gold coins, there will be health inspections unannounced, and unlicensed slave-hunting is outlawed. Liz-kun, draft a ceasefire offer to Lescatie and have it sent tomorrow night." She turned to her salamander general. "Asha, order every mamono army unit to pull back to our pre-war borders and offer to ransom any captives and people Lescatie wants back, they'll take the offer, give them a low price. If any of the captives want to stay, they are manumitted as bonus and granted freedmen and freedwomen status, subject to Reik laws."

The human maids' faces were alight with happiness, eyes tearful with joy. They could barely keep themselves from hugging their matriarch.

"We are consolidating, making peace and healing now. You have my blessing to kill anyone that insists otherwise." They filed out of the room, full of joy and determination.

"It has begun. This is my era." She smiled cruelly, sipping the wine.

After millennia of hate, man against monster, man against man, monster against monster, it would be broken by swords of women and men, each using swords so that they may never be used again.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Theo and Gilly had breakfasted in peace and joy, until the goblin's cute face became serious, and told him something was happening.

"Look, Theo, I'm not pointing fingers but we found Imperial weapons a day's walk to the south." She spoke. "Are you sure you weren't followed?"

His eyes froze, smile fading. "Wha..." He stammered. "No...I killed everyone that came at me." The goblin cutie he was thunderstruck with somehow looked very sad and serious.

"That doesn't guarantee sweetheart." She was nursing the last cup of tea. "We need to go to Ron's place. You see..." She held a bronze seal in her hand. "I have an engineering relic to figure out how old this is. It turned out to be freshly forged. Whoever kept it on his sword, must have followed you." She pointed to the inscription. "This stops blood magic a little, meaning, target was you."

"Or my friends." Theo sighed.

"Wha?"

"Blood magicians. A few score folks like me, we were magic bound and enslaved by Lescatian army all but in the name."

Gilly froze. "I hope they are as amenable as you are."

Theo laughed. "Oh they will be. We were never full of hate."

"Really? After what happened to you, I expected a monster." She smiled, dangling her stubby legs from her chair. Theo just shook his head, eyes wet.

"I do not hate any species, Gilly. Even...after what I was subjected to by dark elves. I do not hate someone because she looks like a race that...did things to me. I met dark elves that were quite loving..." He sighed. "Like the healer you have. I just..."

"Just?"

"I want everyone that did this to me dead." He looked up with steely resolve. "Even if they are here, I'm dropping all the sex and love pretense and I'll run them through. THEY. WILL. ALL. DIE. Sorry." He finished his tea.

"Shall we see Ron?"

"Of course." Gilly stood up, putting the dishes in the sink.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They passed peaceful homes, cheerful townsfolk, and lovely gardens, Theo's hand holding Gilly's raised hand. Shortstack goblin and human, they received courteous greetings, compliments, and suggestions. Gilly blushed, Theo just laughed and appreciated the comments as they walked to the village hall.

Ron and a group of humans, and monster girls were waiting, with two other former blood mages, looking haggard.

"Tobias? Evangeline?"

Theo froze.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Each shook hands with Theo, which made him, and those around him, smile as well...especially humans.They were quite happy, healed and taken care of.

"We should talk." Ron raised a hand. "Inside."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Inside, the congregation gathered in a circle, with Ron and his wife Regina, presided over the talk.

"We welcome these new runaways from the tyranny of men and monster, to our fair town." Ron started. "But you came at an interesting time. His wife, a woman that was well-dressed in a noble bearing, went on:

"We heard from three different persons that Maou is dead, but the Human and Monster armies are now rampaging across the land..." She goes on, gray-blue eyes serious. "We have a tradition never to turn back those away from the tyranny of man or monster kingdoms. But..." Ron took her place in talking. "But seeing these two fled like you, away from the human army, I must tell you, Theo..." His eyes showed sorrow of a man who was torn between helping one friend and dooming the other. "...we need you to tell us all the details, and...we may need to..."

His words were unfinished, his face shown great strain that wounded his humanity. 

"We...may not be sure whether we must migrate, leave it all behind because you three are being pursued by the Human army..." 

He was looking as if begging them to leave. It was a torment to see a man with a gentle heart forced to send someone to his doom, his eyes were bleary.

The room was silent now, many races of monster girls talking quietly to each other and their human mates. Each had a concerned face when looking at the ragged trio. They were poor humans, running from human AND monster tyranny. Yet would they bring doom to the enclave?

Would they crush the dream they had started just now? 

The silence was broken by a dark hand. It was the dark elf Theo had seen earlier. His eyes narrowed when she started.

"Sir, we were all refugees fleeing here. I myself forsook slavery of humans, no matter how benign, and flew here. Did you turn me back then?" She spoke with a gentle voice, smiling at Theo.

He found smiling back, his own eyes teary now.

"My kind knows him as the Boogeyman. He has fled horrible tortures."

"Let him stay. If he is followed, we will fight." Theo was frozen. "I WILL FIGHT." She spoke without rancor, smiling at Theo.

"We must stand or fall together." Spoke a lizardwoman, her twin falchions at her belt, her lover, a human, on her arm. "Remember Ron? We promised no one would step on us."

The monster girls started to nod and give assent, murmurs began to fill the hall.

This was a moment when Ron felt relaxed, his features softening. It was further fortified by a salamander girl, her scales ablaze with passion when she stood up, casting golden light.

"They are extremely powerful mages. If anything, they should fall in with our militia and defend it." That made some murmurs blaze into heated discussions amongst monster girls and men, tempers blazing. 

Theo lifted his hand to speak.

"I have found the place to live in. Neither the religious tyranny, nor Maou's madness was the place for me. I will, if you let me, use everything I have, EVERYTHING...To keep this dream alive."

People were staring at him now. He felt a sense of pride.

"I had to sacrifice everything, see my family die when cruel men and beasts decided our fate. The family died, loved ones died. I even had to use their blood to tear my captors apart. And I fled like a beast. Running away didn't change anything, BELIEVE ME." He sniffled. "Then I was a slave, again. Whenever I run, worse things happen."

"We must stand and fight."

Everyone was silent.

"You want to be free? Make love and live? WE MUST FIGHT FOR IT. HERE."

The Salamander girl was nodding.

"Let the human army come. I killed and absorbed Maou himself. What can they do? NOTHING. If it helps, we three can hang out at the outer perimeter of the forest, and let them pick one by one. I will make them regret they ever stopped protecting their own and keep pillaging."

...

Salamander started clapping.

...

After that, two, four, and ten people joined in.

Theo smiled, his two friends smiled when the entire village started applauding, and cheering for him.

"I can stay here. I WILL stay here. I will fight. Fight to death to keep the Dream alive. The Dream that I dreamed."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Inquisitor General Arzama."

The messenger was humorless, his face grim. "The Theocrat has sent this."

The armored woman tore open the seal and started reading.

"Inquisitor General,

Maou is dead. Our scouts confirmed that the monster girl army is retreating, and a cease-fire offer is sent by Agrat Bat Mahlat, the new succeeding Empress. She also offers every captive that wishes to return, harmlessly returned to our garrison for free. I have authorized to end hostilities and start peace talks. You and your strike force, Legio Monstrum, are ordered to return to the nearest garrison and devote themselves to protecting against banditry and slavery, other criminal malpractices included.

His Highness, Protector of Man and Innocent, Guardian of Mankind and Just, Keeper of Order, Theocrat Ulrich Van Liebhaft."

The seal hung at the end of the letter, a soaring eagle.

"No." Aurelia crumpled the letter, tossing it away.

"Ma'am?" The messenger tilted his head.

"He wants me to become a common border policewoman. I will not abide it." She sneered. "We have the world's most dangerous warlock just a few days' march north. What happens if he gets away?" She growled without humor. "I will kill him, THEN I will return." 

The messenger was aghast. "His Holiness commands it! If you disobey a direct order-"

She glared daggers at the man. "His Holiness wouldn't know Warlock from Sanctioned Wizard even if he bit him in the ass, Merlin." Then she turned towards the empty wilderness. "What if he comes back to kill us?"

"I am not in a position to question orders, Ma'am." He bowed.

"Then don't question me either. You will return to the Theocrat and tell him I will return. Roads are treacherous these days...My patrol will be, say, beset my monster marauders."

Merlin kept staring.

"I know your family, Merlin. It is best that you report back, EXACTLY as I told you." She glared harshly.

"Forgive me, Inquisitor General." Merlin hesitantly saluted. "Perhaps a rest and cure would be good for your ment-"

A mailed fist exploded on the man's nose.

"ACK!"

He flew out of the tent, the armored woman coming after him.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME CRAZY?!" Arzama screamed loud enough to wake up the whole camp. "I'M NOT CRAZY! I AM PERFECTLY SANE!"

Her disheveled hair, mouth frothing with spittle flying from it told otherwise.

"I AM!"*crack*"NOT!"*smash*"MAD!" "I'M PERFECTLY NORMAL!" She beat him to a pulp, barely alive.

"Take him away. He was ambushed, and will return on a single horse. I don't care if he survives the trip or not!" Ordering the soldiers to take him away, she growled, bloodthirst satisfied.

"We march north, and will burn the warlock. I will bring his bones to the Theocrat myself."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The evening was uneventful at Nidavellir. Everyone kept to themselves, eating at home and dampening most lights for secrecy, as if everyone sensed something would happen.

Theo was at Gilly's home, having tried cooking himself.

"Well, mushroom and beef. They taught you that?" Gilly giggled, herself having prepared a potato salad and the balsamico dressing, from her own still...

"Nah. Something to keep my sanity, tried myself."

Theo was wearing an apron, his shaggy, shoulder-length hair struck with white lines. He flipped some of the mushrooms, sizzling in olive oil. He looked quite the house husband, dressed in new green clothes, his hair tied in a short bun on his head. "Keeps me from falling apart."

Gilly sighed.

"Well, we're set. Let's eat!"

"Have we made dessert?" Theo raised an eyebrow. Gilly giggled. 

"I made a cake. You'll see."

They set the table, Gilly's own chair reinforced for height, with footstool and pillows. Setting the salad, main dish, a strange, glowing bottle of wine and candles, it looks quite the romantic evening, if Theo could know. To his eyes, it just looked like the things he was denied all his youth.

"Let's eat!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Ahh..." Theo sighed, feeling satisfied. "Though I don't see the dessert..." He had eaten his fill, after being starved for years. Gilly laughed, having eaten only a little for her tiny body, and stood up.

"I'll bring the cake. I put it in the bedroom."

Theo raised his brows. "Uh, alright?"

"I'll call you when the candles are ready!"

Theo laughed. "Some kind of birthday celebration? I don't know my own!" That made Gilly smile brighter, the green goblin cutie giggling mischievously.

"Why not declare it today? Lucky day, new life, might as well be your birthday cake!"

He nodded. "Alright, I'll wait."

The goblin entered the bedroom, closing the door and opening a cupboard. She was a master of self-bondage engineering, and automated devices would do the rest.

"Whipped cream...cherries...hihihihi" She giggled, setting up the straps, binds and the cleaning potion. Guzzling the purple bubbly liquid, she felt lighter, and cleaner as the magic worked on every pore of her skin.

Getting on the bondage bench, she tied her ankles together with a leather strap, feeling her legs tied and immobilized. Taking the whipped cream, she sprayed her tiny feet with the cold cream, giggling when the cream covered her tiny feet and stubby legs. Then she picked a handful of cherries, spraying her upper leg and crotch, leaving a tiny pink slit, her labia, and put the cherries, spraying a bit honey-and-cream mixture to make them stick on. Then she clicked a button, the machinery bending her legs over her head like a lewd turkey, and spraying her breasts and belly with cream and chocolate. She put a cherry on each breast, and clicked a final button and crossing her wrists on her head.

The machinery strapped her wrists tightly, and bound them with her ankles, completely helpless. she shuddered when her asshole felt a poke, mechanical arms gently inserting a candle, and lighting it above her plump ass. Hissing when the wax burned her ass in a masochistic pleasure, she let the arms gag her with another candle and light it. Before she was silenced, she shouted.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Come on sweetie-MMph..."

His heart started beating faster when he heard that.

"A-alright."

Opening the bedroom, he tried to make out the silhouette from the darkness. Flicking a switch, mana-powered light blazed to life, revealing a cake.

Goblin cake, to be precise.

Gilly was packed tight like a turkey, made into a bondage cake shape, naked and sprayed with cream and chocolate.

Theo gulped. Hard.

Two candles were lit, dropping hot wax on her exposed skin, making her ass and face squirm with every drop.

"Oh you crazy bitch..." He mumbled. Snorting once, he started laughing. And laughed harder.

"THIS IS FUCKING HILARIOUS!"

He was rolling on the floor until Gilly moaned and wiggled her ass...

"Alright. I'm making a wish..." He giggled, taking a deep breath, and blowing her tiny green cake form all over, and extinguishing both. Taking out her mouth candle, he kissed Gilly deeply.

"Mmm...happy birthday." Gilly giggled. "Like it?"

"Oh this is beyond funny...and amazing..." Theo laughed. "Y'know, I always wanted a birthday cake."

"Now you got it." Gilly smiled. "Well, it was a hobby of mine, self-bondage." She smiled apologetically.

"It's alright. Ain't got nothing aginst willing people doing it. Mind if I start from the feet?" He grinned, taking her dainty feet in his hands.

"Go on stud."

He extended his tongue to lick her feet clean of the cream, one stubby toe at a time, nibbling them clean. Working up her cute green stubby legs, he kept eating the chocolate and cream, tickling her feet and legs all the way.

Gilly moaned, licking her lips in lust, and tasting her own cream on her cheeks. "Yeah...keep licking."

He kept sucking her legs, thighs, eventually his face coming on her crotch. Picking the pitted cherries one by one, he ate with deliberate slowness, licking her cunt clean, slowly. Her own taste added to the cake dressing, making Gilly shudder with every lick.

"Oh gods..." She moaned, shuddering when he kept up, eating her chocolate glazed belly cream. Pulling her arms and legs aside, he dove into each breast, devouring the sprayed cream and sucking each cherry in his mouth, eating it slowly. Then Theo went up, nibbling the actual cherries and softly biting each nipple.

Gilly groaned in restrained lust, gasping for short breaths.

"C-come on, my face."

He finally was face-to-face, licking her cheeks clean with soft strokes of his tongue.

Then he pulled her face for a kiss, her body not even obstructing an inch since she was so tiny, even with her legs bent above her.

"Mmmmm..." Gilly kissed back with lust. "Hope the cake was to your liking..." She nibbled his neck.

"Amazing for a birthday, Gilly."

The goblin was grinning.  
"And now, I think the final dessert would be in ord-hng!" She gasped.

Theo, losing himself, was out of his britches before she could say anything. He thrust with suppressed lust, plunging inside her before she could even protest.

"Oh...gods! S..." Gilly hissed, lifting her head to kiss him. He kept rutting, thrusting harder and harder, full of energy after a generous repast. Her pussy felt like a soft, fleshy vice, squeezing his cock in rhythmic pulses as if she unconsciously wanted to milk him empty.

Keeping her like a living fucktoy, he lifted her ass and lined her up against a wall, holding her arms and legs like handles. Gilly squealed when she felt his cock pounding the walls of her womb, not letting go of the kiss until both took a breather for a few moments, before devouring each other's lips again. Gilly squirmed, hips shaking with her first impending orgasm.

Then he kept thrusting, increasing his pace when he felt her loins clench tight.

"OH GOD!"

"MY GODS!"

They squealed, falling to the bed, still tightly connected at the waist. Gilly plopped on him like a teddy bear.

He opened his mouth, gasping for air when he kept groaning.

"OH GOD, OH ME, OH THE WORLD..." He groaned when his balls felt like being drained deep into her cunt.

Gilly laughed, gasping for air. "C-can you untie me?"

He removed her straps, and let her stretch her legs on him. She was still straddling him, united at the loins.

"And now, if ya don't mind, I'll take my own dessert. You jus' lie there, stud."

She slowly started gyrating her hips.

"Oh GOD, wait, wait, I'm still sensitive-Hiiiaaaah!" He squealed like a rabbit.

Gilly just grinned, and kept moving, gently.

"Well, best ya learn to take it." She bounced once, making him squeal.

"Goblin aura corresponds to "green rabbit", sweetie." She winked, starting to bounce on his lap, slowly. "Drive, and breeding both."

"Oh god..." Theo gasped, feeling her cunt, strangely feeling free of any seed as if she absorbed everything like the monster girl she was. "Let me guess...*ungh*...is the wine?"

"You guessed it!" Gilly leaned, rubbing her chubby breasts on his face and kissing him.

Their echoes sounded across the town.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

In the morning, Arzama was already marching to find her obsession, her prize. The warlock boy who killed her men.

"God wills it." She groaned through clenched teeth.

(to be continued)


	3. Theo, Prequel Ch. 03: Forgiveness...Forgiveness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man that let his family die depends on him, a last male Dark Elf.
> 
> Theo will face his demons, so will he.
> 
> The Human Inquisition is out for blood.
> 
> Can they be forgiven?

"Mmm...Green goblin butt..."

A warm bed, a lover (no matter how non-human) at his side, and the heat of the hearth. A thick curvy goblin girl in his arms as a pillow, food in his belly, and freedom in his heart.

What else could Theo want?

They the craziest celebration, combined with the kinks of the goblin girl and some enchanted wine, the human boy had gone from a scared escapee into a male bull-minotaur on full moon. Still, as the drug wore off, his loins ached after banging the squat green fucktoy for days...On the couch, in the bedroom, in the kitchen, and everywhere possible, they fucked, rutted, had sex and did all the things a man fresh out of puberty and into the harsh life could dream of! Now the goblin shortstack was bundled on his lap. Sighing, he hugged her, feeling the soft texture of generous monster girl ass. Her green curvy goblin body felt like the ultimate pillow, sex toy, and lover.

A sigh echoed; a waft of feminine smell and soft cheek rubbed his chin, a pointy, elastic ear tickling his nose.

"Is it morning already?" Gilly the goblin sighed, her legs rubbing on his, when Theo spooned her in sleep. Turning her head, she already saw his face changing from the comfortable, easy life for a few days.

His face looked brighter, more alive; bags under his eyes had disappeared. Already his eyes were brighter, his movements and actions less awkward. Last night he had shed virtually every last of his awkwardness, and even before their usual nightly sexual adventures, had become much less...deranged.

His face had become a mask of serenity, finally finding a village full of monster girls to love and settle down. A village with monster girls that would not look down on him, or attack him or enslave him.

The humans in the village named Nidavellir was just as kind as the monsters: He, a blood mage, was not hated or cast out.

They took her in, let him eat, make love, meet, have sex and mingle without a whiplash of the Reik's slavers, or Lescatie's beatings.

Would he have peace?

Well reader, if you were hoping for Theo's peaceful ending, you haven't been paying attention. We all know what happened a year later that triggered *another* world war.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"I'll take a walk." Theo smiled, finishing his toast. Gilly smiled wordlessly, kissing his lips one last time before setting off for work.

"Ok! I'll be in my workshop!"

Kissing Gilly one last time, he left her house to wander freely, talk to other monster girls and men, and to mingle. It was a bright morning with many people outside. A stall with a centaur lady selling fruits mingled with a goblin's trinket store, the green, squat goblin lady heckling potential buyers about her recipes and amulets.

The voices of monster girls, some thick, some sweet and some shrill, was music to Theo's ears. After all the abuse he went through, he saw all races as equals here, only their merit separating them. Some greeted him warmly, some warily. Here he saw his merits judged by eyes and ears, his opinion counted, his words listened to.

It was so beautiful, a monster girl town dug inside the earth, illuminated by witch fires and magical lanterns. Near the Dark Elf district, a celebration was afoot: Theo approached with a light stride, eating a sausage sandwich; Hellhound girls named them Hot Dogs in honor of their trade.

A circle of elf, goblin and Faun girls was dancing and singing around a fire. The Dark Elf, a young girl dressed in thick, brown robes reminiscent of Druids of old, sang in an ancient language:

Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe

Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o

Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe

Ho de fee ra huri!

Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe

Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o

Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe

Ho de fee ra huri!

Theo clapped to the music as men and monster, woman and monster danced around a circle, clapping and twirling. A werewolf girl danced with his lover, tail wagging like mad as they danced, kissed and twirled to the music.

Someone whistled with all his might, and the music took a new frenzy, the people dancing and twirling with the tune with wild shouts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

To the south, a small human warband was resting amongst the trees. A scout dashed inside the Inquisitor Aurelia Arzama's tent.

"Inquisitor Arzama. We picked up trails of foraging. Apparently, there is a hidden settlement up north, four days, five tops."

The armored woman was pleased with the report, polishing her sword with gusto. Her blonde hair was tied in a thick braid behind her head, blue eyes flashing in a dark, hateful glare to whatever she was doing.

Her beauty was murdered by hate, by circumstances, she could not choose.

"You have done well, Janus."

She did not look up, dismissing him.

"Tell the camp we move at first light. The Warlock must suffer.

It felt like an unfinished business. And it would be good.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The monster districts were lovely, separate homesteads underground.

A network of caverns was dug by Ant-Girl clans, fashioned into beautiful homes of basalt and rock. Theo felt like wandering at east, exploring the beautiful streets of witch fire and magical lanterns.

When the music changed, Theo decided to walk further, exploring the homes of the race he was ravaged by. 

It felt strangely serene: He half expected to hate them, kill them for what they did to his kin.

But these were not the race he fought, killed and slaughtered. These were the libertarians, the ones who forsook all tyranny, espoused no government but local, individualist ones and freedom for all, slavery abolished in their commune.

He felt strangely empty.

"I can't kill these. I don't want to."

He looked down, sighing.

"Good day!"

A young, gentle-looking dark elf female with a strange hat passed him by. He found himself greeting her back, even shaking her hand. Her hand felt soft, tender to his own. She simply went her own way, leaving him confused.

He was weaker now, feeling empty after a revenge long taken...What now?

Of course, being Fate's toy, he would find a renewed fire in his heart when he passed a small house.

"Kha'yun! We are buying groceries. Can you stoke the oven?

Kha'yun. 

Did he hear that correctly? Peeking through the window, he saw him.

Kha'yun. One of the last male Dark Elves. Guard of the slave mines. Could this be true? Could it?

He saw him, his face with the blue eyes, his trademark hair cut.

It was him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ten years ago, back in Illyrian Slave Mines.

The Dark Elf guards were carrying a human corpse to the dumping pit, a human boy screaming and crying until his voice was hoarse.

"What's this hullabaloo?" One of the dark elf guards asked in annoyed confusion, holding her nose in a headache. Kha'yun shrugged, drinking his stolen whiskey, humans' best vintage.

"One of the human pup's father croaked. Cobalt dust I guess..."

"Just beat him till he is quiet then! I'm having a headache here." The dark elf female left the cells, sighing, to have another drink. "Fucking human swine. We should have exterminated these vermin."

Kha'yun looked at the slave cell, the human kid glaring back in murderous hate. His eyes were red from crying, only to receive a shrug, turning away.

Theo screamed until his throat bled, losing his father to mine dust.

"PAPA! PAPA!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kha'yun heard knocking on the door, just when the stove was lit.

"Hold your horses. I'm coming for Gods' sake!" Hearing the repeated knocking on the door, he eventually came and opened it with a frown. It was a human boy, with an anxious stare. He looked familiar, Kha'yun could not put his finger on it.

"Can I help you human? Trying to get the fire going on."

"Kha'yun?"

He blinked in surprise, not used to being addressed with his name for a long time except his wife.

"Who asks?" He squinted, trying to recognize the boy. 

Then he realized his face hardening, and his wrists and ankles wreathed in red-blue eldritch fires. Theo's face had become an unrestricted glare of sheer hate.

"OH SHI-"

Two hands grabbed his throat, Theo leaping on him and closing the door with a kick. Grunting in fury, he leaped on him again with feet enchanted by dark magic, strangling the dark elf. He felt an immense satisfaction in his face going blue, eyes nearly bugging out of his sockets.

"Hrrgg..." Kha'yun's eyes were wide in horror, tongue out of his mouth as he tried to get his bearings in panic.

Strangling his first tormentor felt good.

He saw his father going silent in his arms when he was young, his rage inflamed again. Kha'yun had shrugged, told him to shut up and closed the cell door, kicking him inside when he clung to his leg screaming.

"You son of a bitch!" He kept squeezing in savage pleasure, not noticing the dark elf's hand lighting in a magical bolt, slamming to his side. "Thought you could get away from me-Ack!"

He rolled aside as Kha'yun coughed, grasping his throat. Both to their feet scrambling, Theo recollected thimself to leap at his throat again. He desperately held his own throat, trying to avoid fists and even Theo's own teeth as he snarled, enraged, would doubtlessly tear out his throat like a rabid animal.

"You scumfuck..." He avoided in desperation Theo's fingers to gouge out his eyes, almost biting a finger.

"Wait!"

"You son of a bitch! Dark elf knife-ear shitskin, you fucking DIE! DIE! FUCKING DIE!" Theo snarled, his mouth dripping saliva on his face with teeth looking unnaturally sharp.

"Human, wait! My wife will be back!" That only made Theo madder, roaring in a strange red haze in his vision:

"FUCK YOUR WIFE! I'LL KILL HER TOO! I'LL KILL YOUR KIND, I'LL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS VILLAGE!"

He screamed in his face. "YOU DUMPED MY FATHER'S CORPSE TO A HOLE! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I...didn't...he...died from...urkkk..." Kha'yun desperately pulled his head back and gained some air, starting to bargain. "I didn't! Wasn't me!.."

"DOES IT MATTER? YOU WERE THERE! YOU WORKED THERE! KNIFE EARED DARKLING CUNT!"

Kha'yun realized everything in his desperation to hold off the enraged human whaling on him. Who he was flashed in his terrified mind.

Theophilos.

"You..." He looked at him with a terrified glare...He mumbled in a terrified, resigned voice even as he held his throat...His voice was almost resigned to his death, the horror of a man that saw his Grim Reaper staring at him.

"Have you come all the way to kill me?"

"Oh, I will now, you son of a whore!"

Theo would if it was not for the voices outside.

"Kha'yun?"

...

"PAPA! PAPA!" It was the same cry he gave when his father no longer breathed.

Theo's glare froze, and his heart skipped a beat.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Hey, Kraelis!" Kha'yun stepped outside, hiding his throat and looking unusually strung.

His wife, Kraelis stood with a dark elf babe in her arms, her back with groceries. Her eyes squinted, realizing a strange human man behind him.

"You have a guest, Kha'yun? Neighbors said they heard shouting..."

Theo looked at his husband, blinking. Kha'yun nodded, looking cheerful.

"Yeah! Uh, come in!"

They let his wife and kid inside. Both men looked strung, strangely active and cheerful.

"Welcome!" Kraelis chimed, shushing the dark elf babe in her arms. "Are you Kha'yun's old friend or something?"

"Y-yeah!" Theo replied. "Uh, we are old associates."

"Old." Kraelis mused. "Really? You don't look that old..." Her eyes squinted, already feeling something amiss. The dark elf woman slowly pulled her babe to her chest in a feeling of protectiveness.

"Well, old for my kind, not for you, I guess..." Theo laughed with exaggerated clumsiness. "Well, I have found my old friend, and now well...I should be going! I'm sure we'll meet again!" That last part had a double meaning.

Kraelis smiled politely as he left. 

When the door closed, she slowly turned around, her eyes in an accusing, serious gaze.

"Kha'yun."

Her husband shrugged. "Yeah?"

...

"What happened?" She looked at his throat. Dark elf skin was not good for showing bruises, yet...

"Nothing! I, uh... I'll get the pancakes." He turned, stopping when he heard her voice.

"Kha'yun."

"Yes, Kraelis." He sighed, looking back, his middle-aged dark elf skin looking suddenly wearier than before.

"Something happened." She spoke as if it was a fact. Seeing he didn't speak, she tapped her feet angrily.

"Someone from your old job? Kha'yun..." She glared. "WHAT was your last job, specifically? The one you NEVER told me?" She was unpacking her groceries with a weary glare at her husband, their only baby girl sniffling, realizing something went wrong with mommy and daddy.

"Nothing! I was a mercenary, I told you. Y'know, someone who just protected merchant caravans from bandits..." He smiled, nervously flipping the pancakes that could only heat up so much in the haphazard kitchen fire... With a flick of his hand, Kha'yun quickly rearranged the dislodged logs into the fire, wiping some ashes from the struggle earlier.

"And Reik had merchant caravans? Surely you don't mean slaver runs from the poor human villages that dickhead Maou's lackeys ravaged? Gods, Kha'yun, I figured our kind had a hand in this trade but THIS?"

He felt his heart wrench as she kept berating.

"I heard what happened in Ilyria...He is one of them kids, isn't he?" Kraelis angrily set down a net full of apples with a "thud". "What if he...Lily...my lily..." She sniffled, hugging her baby, glaring at her husband.

"Kha'yun. Is our baby girl safe? Promise me."

Her husband sighed, setting down the pancakes, and sitting on a chair. He looked up at Kraelis and slowly nodded.

"He was going to kill me."

The dark elf woman's eyes went wide, gasping and holding her baby close.

"He stopped when he heard Lily's cries."

Sniffling, Kraelis stepped forward, setting Lily on a baby chair and getting to work in cleaning fruits. Her lips quivering, she accused Kha'yun in an angry voice.

"So he is more man than you!" That flipped a switch.

Kha'yun's face cracked in anger, his fist slamming on the table. "GODSDAMNIT! I DIDN'T QUESTION ORDERS. WE HAD A THING GOING ON, DO YOU REALIZE HOW MANY DOKKALVAR CLANS HUMANS RENDERED EXTINCT? SLAUGHTERED THEM?"

Lily started crying. Kraelis' eyes flashed in anger, tossing her coat to a nail and shushing her baby girl.

"Because we plundered them for 300 years! Took their people as slaves, did not even care for them! We separated mother and child!" She started a shouting match even as she calmed her baby. "Don't you even remember the Blood Monument your Maou erected? GLORIFYING the engraving of a monster tearing a mother from her child, father's head on a pike? Admit it, Kha'yun!" She shouted angrily, her heart aflame at the admission of truth.

"WE DESERVED THE CRUSADES!"

He pursed his lips, shaking his head as he angrily ranted back:

"Can't believe you are a race-traitor, woman! I am Dokkalf! You are Dokkalf! My Lily is one! Now you are saying we should roll over and die? What the hell!"

"No! But we did horrific atrocities, my own grandmother dissected humans to find out weak parts and develop plagues!" Her hands were shaking with rage. "Can you believe it? Of course I left her to die when the humans launched the fourth Crusade and stormed Valdheim!"

Kha'yun blanched at her brazen declaration: Valdheim was the biggest city of Dark Elves before it was annihilated in the Fourth Crusade when Lescatian Alliance stormed it overnight. Discovery of human experiments for hormonal and plague weapons in the lower segments resulted in eternal hatred against her and his kind, and triggered horrific reprisals. The Dokkalvar who were prolific in the West were endangered as a result

A century later, hatred didn't cease.

"You let your own mother die?" Kha'yun was aghast.

Kraelis lit a cigarette, taking a deep breath. "When I saw human captures being experimented upon in the cells, what do you think I'd do? I let the crusaders free them, and let them impale her on a pike." She glared at Kha'yun.

"Believe me, I didn't mind seeing her die." Her voice was shaking. "They let me go afterward, saying a kinslayer's blood would curse them if they killed me."

"Damn, woman. You are saltier than I am..." Kha'yun was now speechless. Kraelis nodded. 

"That's why I will not let him hurt our baby. I'll talk to him."

"WHAT?" Kha'yun's eyes snapped open.

"Yes. We have to make peace with him. Or you'd rather let him be killed by the Inquisition when he cacks up a spell and blows up the village? Maybe lets the fascist humans run us over?"

That gave Kha'yun a desperate idea.

"Alright love. You...talk. I better go outside, I need a breather."

"Fine." Kraelis exclaimed, extinguishing the cigarette and hugging her baby.

Kha'yun left quietly, intending to meet someone who might promise a solution. After all, it was for the family.

He had to gamble.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Passing lovey-dovey human and monster couples, Kha'yun kept walking brusquely towards the hill where he could overlook the southern valley. It was as he expected: 

Humans. They came for the boy and his friends. Who were they? Tobias and Eva...Right...names to remember.

These three humans would either kill him, kill the village by accident (given that blood magic would corrode their souls and sanity over time), or the Inquisition would burn the village.

For the first time in his life, Kha'yun faltered and felt sorry for the human refugees. Poor fucks.

He had to betray Theo after he had forgiven him just now. He had to betray him and his friends so that they could survive.

And that was the worst crime in his culture.

And that made him feel like an asshole even as a Dokkalf bitter-ender supremacist. For the first time in his life, Kha'yun felt sorrow for those three humans.

Betraying his political beliefs, he had to do the unthinkable before he or his daughter, or wife died. Betraying someone that just had forgiven him was low, even a human according to his beliefs. He felt sick, deciding to consult and ask for help from the Oldest Gods. Dark Elves never begged or served.

Until they had to.

"Thou Oldest Gods, I beg you to listen..." Kha'yun mumbled, passing by a stall of vegetables, a blonde centaur happily selling carrots. "But I am praying for once in my life, whoever is listening..." He sighed, exiting the village and starting to run towards the valley, over the hill with a long, determined march. He remembered the special tree where he could ask for help. The Oldest Gods always favored the oldest, dying articles of nature for communing. Given the chaotic nature of theirs, he had started praying the moment he felt the need.

Half an hour later, he stood before the ash-colored tree.

"Make sure my Lily lives...Make sure I get to see her grow up." Standing in front of it, he cut his palm, offering his lifeblood to the dry, grey husk. He let his hand bleed until he felt the dry bark crackle, the tree absorbing the small tribute to life. 

"Take all you need of my life, Oldest Gods of the World. Maybe you are right...Maybe the humans are right, and I am the evil one." He bandaged his hands, looking skywards.

"Take my life if you need, for I must ask for a favor."

He looked at the ground, then to the sky, and spread his arms to the skies.

"I must betray someone who forgave me and trusted me which is *the greatest crime amongst my kind*; absolve me of this betrayal. I must protect my family; let me protect my baby daughter. I offer you everything, Old Gods, nameless and faceless..." He intoned, spitting towards the west wind. "I might die doing this. Oldest Gods..." He finished his simplistic ritual, continuing on his way.

"Let Lily live a full, happy life. And if you still can, let me live to see her. Everything else you can take away from me, EVERYTHING, but my family."

He kept walking. Humans were shit at stealth detection; all he had to was to walk softly.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Inquisitor!" One of the scouts had dashed into her tent, where Arzama was praying. "Inquisitor Aurelia!"

The woman's face was a mask of wariness. "Yes, Malachi?"

"There is a male Dokkalf who just walked into the camp! He wants to talk to you!" His eyes were wide, his hand on his blade. He was surprised when his commander, the good old xenophobic bitch, suddenly smiled and donned a mask of complete politeness, inviting the heavily escorted dark elf to her tent with a wave and a handshake.

"Welcome, monsterkin."

Malachi looked like as if his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets.

"All of you are dismissed." She turned to Kha'yun, worried, surrounded by armed men and women.

"As for you, Dokkalf, rest assured I will not harm you or your kin as long as they don't raise arms against us. Be seated." She gently led him in, turning around and shouting."Malachi! Let no one enter. State business. Parameter around my command tent, diameter sixty meters! No one enters unless I say so!"

The rest of her guards reluctantly obeyed, looking at each other in confusion as they slowly filed out, setting a perimeter as they were told. Certainly the monster male would bargain with her, but why the secrecy? Rank-and-file did not care for monster dealings with Lescatie.

They didn't even mind if they had sex: Aurelia was a beautiful, but bitter woman.

Kha'yun now entered the tent, his earlier wariness and fear diminishing. He felt that the Oldest Gods, primordial entities of nature, accepted his offering. Smiling politely, relieved, he was seated across the small table in the opulent command tent. The blonde, tall human leader was looking at him with a wry smile:

"Now, let us talk business. I think we both know why we are here. Wine?"

Kha'yun stood inside, appraising his surroundings. His ears twitched in wariness of the woman,

"Um...thank you human. I'll take a goblet. Now, before I make my offer, I'd still like to know who exactly you are after." He smiled, trying politely to gain the upper hand.

"Fair enough. Theophilos." Arzama replied dryly, filling two goblets. She politely lifted the goblet to her lips, drinking before he started. 

Kha'yun felt weird. He didn't deal with humans except with slaves and captures, but this was one different. Not small or weak, she could easily kill him with her bare hands, well-chiseled chin complementing her marble-white skin and blonde hair, with a bust that even put some interest in Kha'yun's mind. Her waist was hugged by flexible scale armor which was part of her plate mail, setting an incredibly alluring hourglass figure, legs clad in armor plates.

And she was seated in a seductive pose. Now THAT was unusual...and interesting.

She stood up, finishing her goblet, and went over to a chest of armor. Pulling a few straps, she simply let her armor fall, revealing a muscled, thick but alluring body hugged by a thin blue-white doublet tailor-made for a woman, now revealing even more.

Maybe humans weren't ugly, dumb brutes that were only good for labor. Of course, he could not ignore that she definitely was trying something on him. And he had to admit, human women were pretty in their unique way when properly groomed.

"Theophilos must be executed, I'll cut to the chase, dark elf," Arzama spoke brusquely. "Bring him and there is a reward. And I will skip the bargain for your village: I'll spare it. I'll even forget that two other blood mages escaped in this direction as long as you don't keep human slaves." Kha'yun's face brightened. That was going lucky.

"We don't keep slaves in Nidavellir. I assure you." He assured with an earnest smile.

"Perfect! I have a fat purse of purest silver for you too then." She smiled back, stretching, and easing her doublet a little. Her braided hair shone like gold in the torchlight.

Kha'yun's face was a sight to see. A human-hating Dokkalf supremacist was in a human's tent, surrounded by armed humans and in a clear position of thankfulness. He had really got himself into a submissive position, and Dark Elves HATED to be grateful or submissive. Yet he wanted to know SO badly...

"A question if I may, human." He reluctantly asked.

"Yes?"

"What did this young human do to you so badly, that you want him dead?" Kha'yun probed carefully, eyes slowly drifting to Aurelia's cleavage.

Aurelia was beautiful. *Very* beautiful. Though her face was marred by conflict and strife, her statuesque form was nearly unblemished, like a marble statue with few scratches. She sighed, looking towards the tent outside.

"I lost someone to him."

That boy was bad news, a true attractor of doom. Her strange attraction aside in his mind, Kha'yun now seriously eager to get him killed and be done with it. The longer Theo lived, the more lives he would waste, and Kha'yun realized he cared for non-Dark Elves too.

"And I have been lonely ever since." The blonde woman sighed. "I am cold, alone and tired. If he dies, I can have some peace at least..." She spoke coyly, something that started to ring alarm bells in our dark elf's brain. As she turned to smile at him, Kha'yun found the interior of the tent a bit too warm.

Doubly so when she discarded the goblets and took a swig from the bottle, eyes fluttering, offering it to the dark elf when done. Her heartbeats, breathing and skin temperature was extremely obvious to Kha'yun. Then the Inquisitor leaned forward...

...and asked.

"You served under Maou. I know that little scar. Some of his guards had a tattoo."

NOW it got interesting. Kha'yun looked at his neck, hissing in fear and covering it. Arzama just went on. "Army tattoo. You tried to burn it out." That just made him frown, uneasy.

"I offer no excuse if my army unit hurt your kin, human. It was the war, in the past." Arzama was obviously amused by his sudden defensive posture.

"You see, dark elf, I served in..."

And so they started exchanging war stories of the monster war, sometimes good, sometimes bad. And wine went like water when they spoke, chatted and finally, started to laugh.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The second bottle was finished when both were sitting close.

She scooted awfully close, looking in his eyes. Kha'yun, by no means ugly, doubly so due to his handsome race, found himself unable to resist to meet those lovely eyes. Here was a human woman before her, a far cry from the malnourished wretches that scooted afraid around his old army friends as camp slaves. He had killed humans, she had killed dark elves just as well.

And that made her strangely thick and curvy appearance, straining her clothes, even more of a forbidden fruit.

When she held his hands, he could not help but weakly protest, but squeeze back. "Wait...Aren't you disgusted by my kin?" The blonde inquisitor just laughed silently and made him stand up.

"Well, since so many humans can't help but taste the chocolate..." She held his face close to his, her lips half open, eyes half closed. "Of course..." Suddenly her eyes went wide, not losing her mirth. "I can tell that you wanted to rape me, and have you hung, or beaten. So..." She pressed her body awfully close to his. "Shall we do it the easy way, or the hard way?"

That made Kha'yun chuckle, and simply give up and enjoy the intimacy. "Oh, human...you can't believe how similar you sound like our women..."

Arzama grinned, and suddenly kissed him on the lips. His breath coming out of his nose in one big hiss, he obliged, hugging her tightly, his hands trying to untie her doublet and remove it.

"And you act like our men, dark elf..." Arzama smiled, kissing him again. "Chocolate..." She whispered, kissing his cheek, and suddenly, sucking the tip of his pointy ear. "Mmm..."

Kha'yun's mind was ablaze. He had just walked in to plead for his family's life, and now he was about to get in bed with the she-wolf of a human. He had to stifle a laugh when Arzama suckled his fingers and pressed her chest into his hands.

"Like what you see, dark elf? Your slender women can't bear a chest like that can they?..." She smiled, kissing his lips again.

Kha'yun realized he was chuckling. It felt so good to embrace and get intimate with a human woman, and a religious warrior, an Inquisitor, a nun in plate armor on top of that!

"Yes...You, human women, are something..." He found himself sucking a nipple, hands massaging the other large orb. Each felt like huge bags of nymph jelly under the soft white skin.

Arzama gasped, and let out a moan when his teeth bit a nipple. Suddenly, fear kicking in, Kha'yun took it out and was about to apologize when Arzama held his mouth open with a strong hand, squeezing his cheeks with one hand. "Don't you fucking stop. Aren't you dark elves sadists? Do it!"

"Wha..." Kha'yun stuttered. "You mean..."

"Hurt me."

Arzama's eyes showed only lust to a casual observer. But Kha'yun could not help but see an underlying agony beneath the tough warrior cleric, blue eyes slightly quivering with a hint of moisture.

Kha'yun's jaded, distant mind felt a twinge in whatever passed for a conscience inside the ex-mercenary's heart. But that didn't stop him from fondling and massaging the thick human's large bosom, every squeeze feeling like soft, yielding orbs. Also obliging, he swallowed and landed a slap on the woman's face.

He had to admit his hand hurt.

Arzama exhaled with a hiss, stripping herself, and almost forcibly, Kha'yun as well and pushing him to the portable bed with her prodigious strength. Kha'yun grunted when the soft bedroll embraced his spine.

"Gods, human, you are tougher than an Oni."

Arzama squeezed his throat, throwing her legs on him and seating herself on his lap. Her eyes had a mad haze, her body feeling like red hot coal on the dark elf male's lap. Her thick legs squeezed his sides, Arzama leaned, laid her large breasts on Kha'yun's own and whispered.

"And you are a human's bitch now. That slap was a mosquito bite."

Kha'yun somehow didn't feel distressed when she winked. He just smiled as Arzama gently shifted her hips, raised them, and started lowering slowly, a moan escaping her lips when he felt a very warm, and inviting sheath engulfing where it mattered the most.

"Oh, Gods..."

"I am your Goddess now..." Arzama giggled, delighting in uttering the worst blasphemies; she was a Reformist, they tolerated isolated outbreaks of sinning for a more righteous life.

When she started to move gently, Kha'yun forgot his loyalty to his wife momentarily and moaned just like "Arzama's bitch" when she roused a sensitive spot. Arzama pulled him close, whispering sweet promises, words and encouragements as he started to keep up with her hip gyrations.

"Jusst...like that...my sweet chocolate..." Arzama moaned, mouth open, head turned towards a full moon. He was adequate, he was handsome, and she was entitled to at least one little sinful night with a dying breed of humanoid; he was just her type. Toned, dark-skinned and faerie-like. His thin, male lips felt like candy in her mouth.

Their quiet moans luckily did not reach the guards, both kissing the voices away in each other's mouths.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Outside, two human men, one young, another middle-aged stood guard. The older one, a middle-aged ex-mercenary, now a knight scratched his stubble, combed his shaggy hair with his mailed fist, turning his head back and listening. He nudged his colleague, a much younger knight.

His accent carried the chaotic kingdoms of Albion. "You think they're fooking?"

The young one just frowned, retorting with an annoyed: "No!"

"Why no'?"

The young knight protested just the same. "Sir Brian, Dark Elves see us as ugly monkeys!"

The older one laughed. "Come on Roderick. I'd fook her. You'd fook her, wouldn't you?" And nudged his younger charge again with a wolfish grin.

"I'm her bodyguard!" The young knight protested, his posture defensive all of a sudden. The older knight's grin widened to that answer.

"He'd fook her, that's for sure. And she'd fook him, don't you think — the way she looked at him when the knife eared cunt walked up to her?"

The young squire was upset. "What? It's a sin to bed a monster! And she is an Inquisitor!" That made the older one just laugh harder.

"Yyyyeah... You think them poor monster bitches don't need men? They gonna get men, just wait. And that probably counts for their men too I guess."

"Sir! You sound like you speak with experience." The squire stammered before realizing what he just said. Brian laughed silently, and took out a small locket with a magically captured picture: a rare and expensive gift.

It was the picture of a Six-tailed, golden-haired, almond eyed Kitsune woman, Brian, and an adorable, happy Kitsune baby, with just one yellow tail. Seeing this, Roderick stood with an empty, shocked gaze with his mouth half-open, Brian added:

"I'm sendin' child support sometimes, she's one of them war protesters in the Reik."

Roderick was simply frozen in place, conflicted between the shock of having a monster-fucking swordbrother. "B-but Inquisitor Aurelia?" Was all he could say before Brian chuckled again and nudged him in the rib.

"She doesn't care anymore... You don't know how I was promoted that fast?" Seeing Roderick shrug in ignorance, he explained everything as both sat in defense of the command-tent.

"You know, I was a sellsword a fooking week ago, hired by his Holiness to guard the Inquisition. I was there when Maou fell, guardin' her Holiness from a fookin' Marilith, demon snake bitch with six arms wieldin' falchions and biting like a fooking wolf." He took a swig from his wineskin. "Heh, thought was my last moment, until I saw that crazy cunt Theo, chanting something and cutting his hands for blood magic, and BAM!" He slammed his hand with a mailed fist. "Then Marilith bitch blew up, the holy lady made me a knight an' charged me to kill that crazy cunt, Theo." He turned to Roderick. "Says he killed' his childhood luv when he was fleeing, sayin' he got in his way. Ah was just lucky parrying six blades at once and not pissing myself until that cunt blew the demon bitch."

Roderick could not help but nod in silent respect. "Expecting a title when he dies, Sir Knight? She'll probably reward you."

"When this war is over, I'm hoping for a fookin' castle for a reward, not jus' a title. Maybe I can take Tamamo with me ya know. Heard them new Queen sues for peace, won't kill humans like Maou. Who knows, I could be the lord of Foxfuckingfluffytailtown!" 

A silent moan reached their ears, and both inevitably giggled.

"They fookin, ah told ya." Brian nudged him, making Roderick finally laugh. "You should fook one too ya know." Brian kept teasing. "After all, you're the guy with the magic cock!" Both laughing degenerated into a friendly fisticuff. Roderick's first night with a human prostitute, a badly kept secret, made him the butt of many jokes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A human body felt different than dark elf, Kha'yun had to admit. And definitely not bad.

More muscle, tough legs that clasped around him as he kept his pace, with breasts larger than a dark elf's to the point that they look almost bovine.

Both had been going at it for an hour, keeping their lovemaking to short thrusts between bouts of kissing and a long, warm embrace. Both had conflicting emotions about their common appetite finding place.

Each looked at the other, almost a complete reflection of each. Slender and toned dark elf man in the arms of a thick, well-built human woman. Dark black versus ivory white skin, both covered in sweat. Human versus monster, mutual hate felt so distant in each other's arms and lips.

Arzama reached to Kha'yun's ear, whispering. "Faster." Within moments, she gasped as their sexual marathon reached a new tempo. "J-j-just like that..." Arzama gasped, letting out a moan and softly biting his pointy ear. "Yes...Keep going..." His hips pumped faster at her command until she felt the push all the way inside.

Mating with a monster felt so good... Her legs were spread and clasped around his waist, herself locked in a kiss with Kha'yun. He himself was surprised, most of his hate melting between this beautiful human woman's thighs which were squeezing him like a Venus Flytrap. It felt even better to smell her, kiss her, feel her skin, far softer than his kind and passionate.

Perhaps...humans were beautiful in their own way, Kha'yun started to realize when his manhood felt like burning up. Groaning, careful not to get too loud, he shuddered, his entire shaft far too sensitive, buried inside her. Aurelia herself squealed quietly, looking Kha'yun in the eye and biting her lips.

"C-come! Come inside!"

Her loins felt like burning when his pumping stopped, the last thrust delivering an almost painfully intense orgasm.

He just went limp, head and cheek resting on Aurelia's plump breasts, his ears feeling her heartbeats.

"Oh gods, you are amazing, human!" He thrust again and again until he spent his loin inside her.

Aurelia shuddered, clasping her thighs around his as she came with a shudder. She was locked in his embrace, kissing him and embracing his body.

After the orgasm, both embraced each other on the bed, the dark elf's sweaty head on her plump chest. Kha'yun reached to kiss her and whisper in her ear.

"I never thought a human woman would feel so good." She grinned and slapped him, gently.

"Peace, huh? I could get used to that...Just deliver him tomorrow..." She reached up, not forgetting to remind the deal. "Wine?"

The rest of the pillow talk was quiet, uneventful. Although Arzama Aurelia was a bit inquisitive when asking for oddities:

"You dark elves aren't too bad either...Ever take something up the ass?"

"NO!"

Arzama laughed. "Was just asking. Guess your wifes don't peg you, eh?"

Kha'yun laughed silently. All the world's women wanted to violate his kind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gilly's day had been a fun one. The green chubby goblin had a fun day working on her little mechanical wonders, wrench in hand, screwdriver in the other. She felt so happy, with a small amount of doubt occasionally nibbling her mind. The young man she had met with a few days went along with her strange kinks and lifestyle as if he was a natural fit. So she worked her trinkets and tools to distract herself from the little doubt that lay in her brain ever since she decided to take Theo to bed.

Fastening a rivet, she flicked the switch, nodding in satisfaction of her newest telescope. The little brass pipe was a perfect fit for the glass lens, showing nearly every known star in the night sky. That would fetch her a nice sum with a sagely monster girl, a Hakutaku that lived in a hidden tower nearby. Gilly giggled: the poor monster girl also had bought plenty of sex toys, claiming they were "for a friend".

Riiiight...

Still...she sighed, how was it possible, even as a monster girl, to feel so smitten rather than just take him to bed and leave. But he was cute in a sad way, Gilly sighed thinking to herself. Men were either too brutish to her kind, too weird or simply disinterested in shortstack goblins that felt too childish, or kinky, or even weird for them.

Humans and goblins somehow didn't get along much in this world, even though when each race looked very similar.

But him? He looked alright, though the poor little goblin couldn't help but think he might have simply been desperate after a decade of horrible life. Though he *was* interested in her, Gilly couldn't help but think...but then she bit her lips remembering her few nights with him.

He was quite interested in games in bed, casual sex, or just cuddling. What made her feel a bit paranoid was that he acted as if he sensed her every desire, at the right time, right place. Gilly somehow couldn't help but think he might have simply been acting to suck up and kiss ass for free food and room. Yet she knew his passion for intimacy and his behavior showed at least sincerity.  
She was sure he wasn't exploiting her.

Welp. A second telescope lens slid out of the tube and shattered on the ground. Clumsy clumsy...

Gilly sighed. She was being paranoid. The boy was cute, he cared, and he blurted out an awkward confession of love at second day. Awkward, but she felt he would be an alright person.

And, her heart fluttering, she had to admit she liked him too. Not just sexually, in a few days' sleep and talk he had proven himself to be a strange match. She just appreciated the time with him, glad that he didn't ask about why she liked weird sex toys, books, engineering and GENERALLY BEING A SHORT GREEN MONSTER GIRL.

For someone out of a religious fanatic empire, it was as if he didn't even know she was a goblin.

And she appreciated it all.

And it made her feel giggly, and even wanting to prepare dishes like a housewife. And Gilly never acted like a doormat...

...except for that boy. And he helped along as just the cherry on the cake, not even letting her do all the work.

Life surely was getting better for everyone, right?

She hummed to herself even as she cleaned the glass shards and resumed working on her telescopes. Wiggling her huge ears and tiny feet, she giggled to herself, thinking of a joyful future life as she went on with her little inventions.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Theo had left the Dark Elf household, barely held back from gutting Kha'yun by what remained of his sanity and humanity. So he stomped outside, ignoring the confused voices and exclamations whenever he bumped someone.

The village's underground districts were always a fascination, magical and natural lighting dancing across the earthworks like aurora borealis.

He kept wandering in a daze, heartbeats still pounding in his ears after leaving the dark elf's home. He was exhausted and he needed something to drink. It was too much.

Just when he had let go of the past, it came to hit him in the balls, again. And that was the irony of it. Gurus and wise people repeatedly told people to let go of the past even when the poor saps were tortured.

The thing was, that the past didn't let HIM go. It was the other way around.

Now he loved a girl. And the town where she lived had his childhood slaver in it. And he had a family. It was as if fate mocked him.

He realized people were looking at him when his hands were shaking, fingers twisting in a silent rage. Theo quickly raced to the nearest sound of music and clinking of glasses. Luckily, the dark streets hid his face from anyone passing by.

Passing the civil, happy couples lounging around tables and pillows inside the mysterious, beautiful tavern, he signaled to the Arachne bartender who smiled back. Her gleaming six amethyst eyes turned to sorrow when he spoke:

"I need something to make me forget. Like smashing my head with a brick, but with more class."

The arachnid spider girl nodded, sighing.

"I keep hearing that all the time, sweetie. War survivor, huh?"

He just looked up with teary eyes.

"Add slavery. And my own guilt." He impatiently motioned for her to pour. "Now what *precisely* will wash that away?" Hearing, the spider nodded wearily and poured a light blue liquid from a shimmering keg. Her sharp, chitin-covered hands dextrously filled the glass and slid it to him, snatching the silver coin.

"I call this one The Deluge. Now THAT can wash some sins away."

"Slainte." She lifted one to her own lips.

"Yassas." He downed the liquid. The boy just lifted it to his lips and drained the liquid, ignoring the burning feeling. His eyes had already re-taken the Thousand Yard Stare, the old days coming back. Same helplessness, even when he now could obliterate a city. Power meant nothing when your mind was shackled by morality or torment.

"Can't kill him. He has a baby. Now isn't that funny..."

"Wha-?" The Arachne tilted her head, pausing momentarily serving drinks.

"Nothing. Another please."

"Tell me." The Arachne crossed her two arms while filling another with the other two. Theo just looked on with a blank stare, eventually giving up.

"I was a slave. With the Dark Elf mines in Illyria."

"I was there when you told your tale hun." The Arachne barmaid smiled sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"You know the punchline?" He raised his brows, sipping. The Arachne simply shrugged. 

"My old slave cell keeper lives here." The Arachne could only hiss in annoyment, multi-eyes squinting, and filled another.

"On the house. This sucks."

"You tell me. He has a baby too." The Arachne sighed, smiled, and shook her head.

"Well, you saying that figures you have a heart left in that handsome chest there." She smiled, her eyes having a look of worry even for amethyst colored arachnid eyes without pupils. "You won't...kill him, will you? We have laws and what happened so far in the past may get you exiled..." She stopped realizing he was glaring as if he could kill her.

"No. I need poison to wash my brain else I'll snap in two." He growled. "I mean, I work hard, I read, studied, fought and what?" Downing his drink, the Arachne realized the alcohol was untying a tongue. "Now I'm stuck with no place to vent. Got a far too convenient partner who I'm not sure she even loves me beyond sex." He burped, eyes rolling in anger, lips pursed, teeth grinding. "Old jailor and father-killer next door and everyone just wants to forget what happened." He looked like he was about to cry.

The music turned to an Oriental tune when a pair of Lamias crawled to the stage, starting a Bellydance to the reed flutes, their snake bodies rippling and large breasts barely restrained by elaborate silks. Each was a master of moves, gyrating and turning to the tune, faces veiled for the mystery factor. An arachnid hand held his own.

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

His hands trembled.

The Arachne sighed, mumbling.

"I didn't deserve this." He sobbed.

This made the Arachne sigh, used to sob stories of others. Still, it didn't hurt to pay the broken boy a small tribute in form of a smile.

"Not one of us did, sweetheart." She smiled, giving him a larger, softer drink, a yellow, fizzy liquid smelling of poppies. "Nearly all of us suffered. The whole village is made of runaways with a few exceptions: human or monster tyranny" She didn't go further, afraid to provoke him. "Look, why don't you sit down and I'll bring something to make you relax? Or...someone?"

"Gilly." Theo mumbled, now clearly drunk, eyes shifting from a Thousand Yard Stare to Ten Thousand Mile Stargaze of Death.

"She'll understand." The Arachne spoke matter-of-factly. Monster girls, even married ones, shared their husbands for essence and friendship. "You need to deflate before you burst. Watch the Lamia Twins, they can make a dead man blush."

Theo shrugged, turning to the music and sitting down. The spidery woman snapped a finger and dispatched a runner to someone very dear, legs skittering to fulfill other customers as she readjusted her clothes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"He's drunk." Gilly sighed, hearing the kobold's words. "Tell me he didn't start a brawl." Any brawl with him would turn into a bloodbath given his spellcraft, military training, and prodigiously pent-up fury. The kobold barked and shook her head, cute dog ears dangling next to her sparkling black eyes. Her fangs cutely flashed in her human mouth, and human face, oddly in contrast with her furry, canine body.

"Nu. He drunk, crying."

The goblin girl's face took a mask of sorrow again. Sighing, Gilly turned around, unhooked her fur coat and locked the door, following the kobold. Her heart was heavy, but she would tolerate that for now. Hopefully, Theo would turn for the better, and would not have any incidents. The goblin girl wanted it to work: he was a suitable man with decently matching desires, youth, and physique. Gilly hoped she could salvage him before he was lost.

As she walked towards the tavern, Gilly could not help but think:

Why were humans complicated, human men doubly so?

When the duo finally found the underground stone building, they were stopped by a dark elf female just before the entrance, cloaked and wearing a thick robe concealing her features. She looked like a healer, her scalp half-shaven, the other half hanging to her knees. The kobold girl barked and waved Gilly goodbye, no doubt off to chase some cave rat for fun.

The dark elf timidly approached Gilly, as if afraid to provoke her.

"Excuse me. Are you Theo's friend? Can we talk?" She looked desperate. "Please?" When Gilly nodded, she pulled her to the side and talked in a trembling, hushed voice.

Needless to mention, she explained the whole story, down to the letter what Kha'yun told alongside with her opinions as Theo looked clearly drunk, watching the Lamia dance inside with a dead-fish stare. Gilly was glad there was something to distract him at least.

"I'm scared. I can't even go to the store without strapping Lily to my chest...I'm afraid he'd..." Her lips trembled, her purple jewels of eyes sparkling with tears. "Look I know my husband did horrible things back in the war against humanity." She held Gilly's hand. "But he changed. He *does* regret. Please. Please make him see that." Her lips trembled. "I have a family."

Gilly looked at her, gave a weak smile and nodded. "I will calm him. Best not be seen here. You shoul-"

"Gill-eeeeeeeeeee!"

A drunk, happy squeal made both monster girls jump. It was Theo, bombed out with a bottle of wine, emerging from the tavern entrance and trying to hug Lily.

"Came for me?" His lips were curled in a smirk, eyes bleary and out of focus. "I wuv you schnookums. You came for me..." He mumbled, smiling like an idiot and trundling over to hug her. Without even missing a glance, Gilly took him in her arms and raised her eyes at Kraelis, signaling her to leave quietly. Poor fucker was just too pitiful to tease, even for a cynical goblin like Gilly.

"Go. Just go."

"Hey hey!" Theo shook her awkwardly, breath smelling of booze. "I met a reeeal bad fuckah. Buuuut... I cantsh kill him! I CANT!" He seriously declared, raising a finger. "Why, you shay? Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz..." He wobbled, about to collapse.

"Not gonnah make anothah oorphan..." And with that word, he collapsed.

From a corner, Kraelis sighed, looking at the crumpled boy with a quiet smile of pity and approval. In that broken brain of his, something still held a bit of conscience.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Theo...You're drunk." Gilly shrugged him off to the bath.

"Gill-eeeeeeeeee..." He groaned as she stripped him naked and dumped his booze smelling body to the tub. He tried to grope her body, only to be pushed away.

"No sex until you stop smelling like my old dog!" Gilly chuckled, turning on the cold water with full force.

It hit Theo with a blast, making him scramble blindly.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK! COLD! COLD! COLD BAD! COLD BAD! GILLLEEEE!"

She grinned, turning another dial.

Now it was heated by a fire elemental girl.

"AIEEE! FUCK YOUR FATHER'S NEMESIS!" He screamed again and making her burst out laughing.

Finally, Gilly found a middle spot when Theo stopped screaming and begging her to let him out.

"Shut up big baby." She grinned. "You stink."

"Hey, it's kinda cold but you get used to it once you get in..." He laughed, now totally sober. "Join me?"

"Men and their endless fantasies..."

With an exaggerated sigh, Gilly giggled, stripping her grimy engineer's clothes and revealing her chubby ass, shaven pussy and large breasts, another feast to Theo's eyes.

"Ahh, I'll never get tired of seeing the green candy..." He sighed wistfully, kissing her hand when she decided to join in. Then it hit his skull, the lack of hydration in his veins slamming his mind with a wall of pain. "The fuck did I drink?"

"Well, to start with, I had to pay half the tab, seriously, you finished six Deluge shots and a whole wine bottle?" Gilly sighed, lifting over a chubby leg and joining him on his lap, pouring shampoo. 

"Oops, how much?" Theo blinked. Gilly had a wry smile.

"Let's say that I will punish you until you pay me back." Suddenly she turned, sitting on his cock with a grin. "No pleasure until I am satisfied."

"Can't say no to that..." He embraced, trying to kiss her. Gilly pushed him back.

"Ew! your mouth stinks. Why don't you..." She grinned. "Put it to better use?

"What do you mea-mmph." Theo shuddered when Gilly stood up, laid his head on the comfortable marble side of the bath, and sat on his face.

"Let's see how you eat pussy and ass, big boy...ahh..." The goblin shuddered. He just dove in, his tongue eager to work in a calming bath. Just the way she expected, he was stimulating her little pink slit to perfection, each stroke inflaming her little buzzer. He buried his face, only coming up for breath.

"Yes!" Gilly moaned, clasping her tiny chubby legs around his neck. She twisted, coming to rest on his shoulders given her tiny size. She gently held Theo's head when he drew breath. And laughed.

"I'll let you cum if you make me cum without another breath."

"Hold on then." Theo relaxed and breathed in. Suddenly, Gilly grinned, clasping her chubby legs around his face, burying it in her cunt.

"Hehe, we're done when I say I'm done!"

Theo worked furiously, eager to forget the past, eager to taste the taste of goblin.

Gilly rocked her hips, moaning as the tongue strokes burned her inside, Theo's hands squeezing her plump asscheeks. She closed her eyes, letting out a quiet whine, shuddering as the stimulation made her nearly cum. She sat on his face, slowly rocking her ass for the hour of pleasure.

The hour would be full of licking sounds and a little goblin's squeaks.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Oh Gods, I'm c-c-c-c-cccooming!!" 

Gilly screamed, the buildup of the orgasm around the hot mouth lapping at her cunt making her bite her lips. Screaming, she humped Theo's face, and shook, exploding in an ecstasy she didn't feel so far. Clamping her legs around him, Gilly groaned after the initial shuddering, and slowly, went limp on his face. Slowly, Theo slid under her and dove into the now warm tub to wash off his face and mouth, the green little goblin sliding inside to cuddle.

"Gods, how come both our kinks coincide?" Was all she could ask after several minutes of strained rest. Her face was serene, happy, with a hint of suspicion from his earlier behavior.

Theo just shrugged. "Luck I guess..."

"Also..."

Theo sighed. "About the tavern." Gilly nodded. "Well, promise you won't roll eyes, Gilly..."

"What's the worst that can be?"

Theo sighed again, as if he wanted to expel his lungs, and spoke: "My childhood torturer and cell keeper who let my father die is living as a happy father next block."

"Fuck." Gilly spoke, lighting a small roll of tobacco with a nearly molten, exhausted candle. She blew the smoke up, looking at the swirling images as if they could tell something.

"Yup, fuck." He just looked down into the tub as if it was an ocean that could calm him. Gilly knew it all: it would not hurt to pretend Kraelis didn't tell her... "Wat do." He spoke with a broken, exaggeratedly brutish accent to dispel the dark mood. The goblin, the beautiful little monster girl he had grown used to, wordlessly hugged him.

For there was no way but to forgive. And Theo wanted none of that.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What the fuck am I doing here..."

Theo was defending the village with the others when the human army camped down in the valley in a clear display of siege.

Choosing an array of weapons, a leather armor, and some blood bottles, provided by the butcher. A less unethical way to use magic.

The humans clearly noticed the village of Nidavellir and had camped down the hill. No one was sure, but Ron had given him and his two friends weapons, a few bottles of blood and dispatched them the moment the next day everyone was summoned.

"What a way to start the day."

Gilly and he were taking a morning walk when monster girls had called them both to the village hall.

Ron, the tall wizard with the jutting jaw stood over them.

"Human Inquisition is upon us. Everyone is needed to defend until we can ascertain their motives. Theo, Tobias, Eva, we need your skills. If anyone comes, try not to kill them. Ron was human, and he still felt prudence was the key. "I don't want to have blood on our hands. Nidavellir is our haven. I am sure you mamono girls have the reasons."

Many nodded. "Can we keep any captives if they are nice?"

Ron frowned, and sighed, looking at his wife, Regina. She nodded quietly. "Most are just boys and girls with swords."

Turning to the Salamander girl who was still single, he nodded. "Will you treat them as you would treat yourself? We set this haven against slavery too."

The Salamander saluted, her breasts straining the armor. "Yes sir. If they start agreeing to stay, of course." Theo nodded with satisfaction.

"No more words needed, I will defend Nidavellir until my last breath."

That brought a wave of salutations and applause.

"I found my love Gilly here. I found love and peace. Even when some are from the past..." He smiled at Kraelis, who nodded happily. "...I will fight for your right to live."

Wordlessly the throng dispersed, eager to defend.

...

Outside, Kha'yun and Kraelis was waiting for him, which made Theo squint.

"We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk, Kha'yun." Theo glared. "I'm doing this for your Lily." Kraelis was silent.

"I need you to help me, human. Set aside your rage for one moment. We can negotiate with the humans. That made Theo laugh.

"YOU? They's string us both!"

"No. I know the way to capture their leader, I'm a good scout, remember?"

Theo glared. He wasn't sure. "If this is a trap, it will be the last time you see your family."

After an eternity of silence, Kha'yun nodded. "I know. But that's the only way you can be with Gilly."

...

Theo nodded, following him outside as Kraelis and Gilly looked at each other with worry.

"I hope both of them know what they are doing."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Beyond the village borders, a figure of a man was clearly waiting for someone, shrouded in a green cloak and features concealed by a robe.

When the sound of a bird echoed throughout the trees, he lifted his chin, whistling back. Within moments, quiet green figures appeared around him, led by an armored woman.

Inquisitor Arzama glared at the man standing before him, her afterglow of the sexual encounter lost.

"Well? He is coming?"

The figure nodded quietly.

"Can you bring him here?" The woman crossed her arms.

"Yes." He spoke, finally finding his confidence and voice.

"Deliver him and we'll leave the rest alone as I promised, Kha'yun. Theo comes with us to die. You will live." She tossed the cloaked male a purse of silver coins. "30 pure, fat coins of silver, more when finished. Get him, Kha'yun. We'll be waiting here." She growled, waving him off.

"Um...Arzama?" The man extended an arm, earning a cold glare:

"What?" Arzama didn't even look him in the eye, their earlier tryst almost forgotten.

"Look, he just kind of...sits with us." The male stammered. "He'll never be a trouble for anyone. He has even forgive-ACK!"

A pair of strong human hands lifted him by the throat and slammed him against a tree.

"If you want to keep your balls and your shitskin knife-ear pup, you will do EXACTLY AS I SAY! UNDERSTOOD?" Arzama growled in his face, spittle flying. "I will burn him alive for what he did to me and you will not stop it!" She looked into his eyes, skin steaming with sweat and teeth grinding. "I always wanted to keep a pair of dark elf balls since they are so rare nowadays...You WILL bring Theo to me or I will burn down your town and kill every man, woman, and CHILD!" Grinding her teeth, she tossed Kha'yun to a tree, wandering off.  
"Fucking hell. All men are the same." She had growled, wandering off. "A little time together...and they come asking to get mixed in my life!"

One of the last dark elf males, Kha'yun was alone. Murderer, now betrayer. With a disgusted sigh, coins clutched in hand, he crumpled against the tree. Kha'yun would sacrifice someone out of love. He would betray him to save his village and his family, right after he'd forgiven him. Even with his jaded sensibilities, he felt like a miserable asshole.

"Why did it have to be me?"

He looked up, his heart feeling being squeezed by an unseen hand. Theo had let him go *after he let his father die in the slave mines*. So Kha'yun had fled the human army coming to the rescue, fleeing north.

Now he was going to backstab the boy again. He repeated to himself it was for his family...

It was not helping. So slammed his head into a tree. Whoever touched the boy got cursed; rumors were already abuzz... Either way, he felt doomed. They would kill the little Lily, heartless Inquisition humans.

"I just want my family alive...Why is it so hard?"

His heart already answered for him.

"You cannot outrun what you did."

He had to lure Theo to his death; else the Inquisition's humans would destroy the village. So he had to hurry. Arzama's patience and temper were proven to be paper thin.

He had a window of opportunity when he realized that shouts and arguments exploded across the surface, AND underground streets. Centaur women rushed around, lifting their lovers and families on their backs, or donning barding armor to protect them. Kha'yun could see every monster girl species band together in a haphazard way, goblin and centaur, harpy and lamia alike grabbing items, utensils, and weapons whenever they could.

He had persuaded him to follow. Now he had to lure him here.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Where the fuck are you!" Theo bellowed as he tried to keep up. "For fuck's sake, our kind isn't built for that kind of jog!"

"Almost there with the Inquisitor's tent."

Kha'yun was visible again.

"For fuck's sake..." Theo panted, slowing down.

Kha'yun kept a brisk jog until they were in a clearing.

"Well? Should I start the blood spell? I can make her talk." Theo was ready, taking out the blood bottles.

"Forgive me, human." Kha'yun looked as if he was about to cry.

"No. You are an asshole, clinging to Maou's skirts, we're through about that. Now, where are the Inquisitors?" Theo drew his sword, concentrating. 

"I mean, forgive me for this."

In a moment, Theo's rage exploded in a string of curses when he realized he walked into a trap.

"YOU SCUMFUCKING BETRAYER. I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD TOO! FUCK YOU AND YOUR RACE!" He was about to stab Kha'yun when several blue ice arrow splashed him, paralyzing him and preventing his blood spells.

Moon ice.

"GET HIM!"

Human warriors swarmed him with nets and clubs.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BIT-ow" He was swarmed and clubbed to unconsciousness before he could utter another curse.

Slowly, with a loud rustle from her hiding place, Arzama stepped out of the shadows. "I'm glad, dark elf. I'm glad you chose the right thing." She handed him another purse and walked up to Theo. Her face showed pure hatred.

"You will burn for what you did, Kinslayer." She spat at him, restraining him in wooden stocks to stop his hands. "Burn the asshole, the dark elf goes away."

Kha'yun froze. Burning? That was way out of line. He felt a horrible realization that these humans were insane, out of the line. And now he felt like a total asshole. It was a hard feeling when human lives were at the stake. Abandoning Maou must have changed him.

He could not leave Theo to such a terrible fate after what he had done.

No.

In one split-second, his mind drifted and he found himself in a grey wasteland.

"NO!" He screamed, the ghosts of his past starting to haunt him. Faces of human slaves, dirty and bedraggled, laboring to death. Faces of humans that were experimented on for plagues, lobotomized for work.

They were around him, screaming their hateful grudges until he felt dizzy.

Theo's own angry father was in front of him, spitting in an ethereal bolt.

"BETRAYER! THAT IS MY SON!"

Theo's own mother clawed at his face, shrieking. She screamed in rage at the loss of her son. But she wasn't the only one. Hellas had many local spirits, Daimon, akin to demons but fickle.

Trying to flee in panic, Kha'yun came face to face with a throng behind him, led by three hateful, beautiful women wearing bloody gowns.

The Eumenides themselves were screaming at him.

"MURDERER!"

"OATHBREAKER! MURDERER!" A million angry ghosts were screaming at his face, led by Theo's family, ethereal ghosts in a harrowing vision.

"TRAITOR!"

"YOU WILL BE WITH US WHEN YOU DIE!" Eumenides, angry spirits of vengeance promised doom, kind women in bloody tatters. "FOR WE CLAIM YOUR SOUL WHEN THEO DIES! OATHBREAKER, TWICE-DAMNED SLAVER, YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO THE KIND LADIES!"

"Forgive me..." Kha'yun wept, shaking. The ghosts would have none of it. 

"NO."

Kha'yun realized what he had to do to be free. Lips shaking, the dark elf concentrated, held out his hands, and did the gesture to send the ghosts away, who disappeared with a satisfied smirk.

He had to free Theo, to paralyze the mad humans, to run back and to warn them.

"THEO! RUN!" He screamed, unleashing a lightning bolt.

He would hurt them until he felt an iron vice grip on his balls.

Arzama had caught him.

"Not so fast, boy toy." She slugged him in the face, tossing him next to Theo. "You wanna get uppity? Lynch them both." 

So the human soldiers set up wood and flint around the immobilized pair, and put on a cage, with worried faces. Would Arzama go this far?

"Burn them both for God and Country!" Arzama started to giggle, and then laugh.

"AND I HAVE THE LAST LAUGH, THEO!"

She started to giggle when she tossed a torch to their cage.

"Hehehe...heehahahahahHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Roderick, we bail. This shit isn't for us."

"Ser! Inquisitor..."

"Fook the inquisitor, this shit isn't worth a fooking castle." Ser Brian was out, running. "If you have fookin' sense, she'll burn us both, Rod!!"

The two knights ran in shame and despair. 

"Fook this. I'm getting my castle some other way." Brian said. After a few minutes of running, strangely, Roderick felt the same.

Aurelia had gone mad.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"What the fuck..." Theo stirred.

They had caged him with Kha'yun, intending to burn them both. He was in stocks and immobilized. The fire was small, yet it was rising in intensity. Kha'yun, his own hands tied, clung to him. 

"DO SOMETHING!"

It had no effect on him. As if he knew, Theo sighed and glared in his eyes with hate.

"For what? Looks like a good death. Say hi to Eumenides for me, asshole." Theo spat. He had no energy, no will to break out. "We should both die here, it fits the bill."

Kha'yun was desperate. "I have a daughter, human." His eyes were teary as the inquisitor woman was madly laughing.

"You sold me out TWICE after I called quits." Theo spat in his face. "So shut up and burn."

"Theo! I am begging you!"

Kha'yun was begging indeed. He clung to him, in tears. "Theo! I have a family! I AM SORRY!" He just looked at him as the Inquisitor, who was now the only one with them laughed; the rest of the soldiers retreated, afraid, some clutching their ears.

Each and every last one had the feeling that this was plain wrong.

"BURN! BURN!" Arzama was lost in mad laughing, eyes full of glee and madness when flames licked them both.

Theo was silently looking at Kha'yun, who was crying, begging, out of control.

They were running out of time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

In the village, everyone was worried when fires started blazing, spreading out of control.

What were both up to?

Theo and Kha'yun, did they attack the humans? Kraelis felt very, very scared. Lily was in her arms, now starting to cry.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"GODS DAMN YOU THEOPHILOS! THEY SAID THEY'D KILL EVERYONE IF I GAVE YOU UP!"

Still, Theo didn't budge.

"Fuck you, at least let me suffocate in peace you shifty fuckwit."

"I am begging you, human..."

The dark elf's voice was full of despair, and indignation. He was crying, not out of fear of his own life, but his family, his newborn daughter. They were going to burn him alive too, the Inquisitor's shit-eating grin making it clear. He screamed, crying and in anguished tears. He was burning alive, realizing in terror that the Hell Lescatie promised was very, very close.

He could almost hear the welcoming laughter of Eumenides, waiting for him in HELL.

He screamed, half in rage, half in sorrow at the wheel of fate crushing him.

"TELL ME THEO! TELL ME!" Kha'yun the Last Male Dark Elf screamed at the top of his lungs: 

"IT'S NOT EASY TO STAND BY A SINNER WHEN HE IS STUCK ON THE ROAD TO HELL IS IT?!"

When the fire started to crackle, a sudden thunderclap silenced the shouting and religious litanies.

"It is not." The words came from Theo's mouth in total honesty.

The Inquisitor's grin turned to a grimace, and realizing what happened, to abject terror.

Theophilos was crying in sorrow, sorrow he had sworn never to show to a dark elf again.

He had cut his wrists on the steel nails of his stocks and used his blood to destroy his restraints and the dark elf's own. His lips moved in a strange, otherworldly chant to re-ignite the magic he nearly forswore. When sickly red lightning started to emerge from his eyes, Arzama screamed at the top of her lungs, grasping her mace. Even as she screamed, blood from Theo's wrist had spread in a strange pattern surrounding him:

"KILL HIM! KILL THEM BOTH FOR GOD AND EMPIRE!"

Men bearing arbalests quickly took aim. They were not fast enough as black-red-veined lightning burst from Theo's open mouth and eyes, blasting every wooden article in the surrounding area and starting a hellish conflagration. Men were flung outwards, horses screamed in terror and broke their restraints, stampeding to get away from the sudden explosion.

From Nidavellir, screams of terror and surprise erupted, some of the monster girls and humans who thought they betrayed the two poor exiles, dashed towards the fire to rescue their friends.

When Theo emerged from the witch's pyre, he was carrying the stunned Kha'yun on his back.

"You suffer'd what you owed me. Partially, but I'll make do with half."

Kha'yun's eyes were full of surprise, and concealed gratitude. He was the boy his raiders had taken as a slave, sent his family to die in the mines. Theo could have shrugged, just as Kha'yun shrugged when Theo was crying with despair at the death of his father, back in the slave mines.

The boy had turned to be a man, a monster, and now a monster with a heart. 

He had seen Kha'yun's family and found the strength and conviction to, if not forgive, to abstain from killing him in revenge.

"You...human..." Kha'yun's pain, from fire, smoke and lightning prevented him from talking much. "I..."

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up." Theophilos grunted, carrying his bloodied companion on his back. "You are going home to your daughter today, you Karma cheating darkling shit. Just stop talking." He was ranting in absolute despair, letting go of every inhibition, more to himself and to the world than Kha'yun. "But I don't care. You aren't dying today because I want it so. Not some other god. I ain't taking this revenge when daddy's repentant. Had you stabbed me in the back, I'd just...ram that sword so far up your ass you'd taste the darkling shit on steel, daughter or no daughter." He took another breath. "Maybe it was Fate and Fortune I saw your elfling pup...but..."

He spat in anger towards a burning tree, letting the spittle sizzle.

"I'm not bringing another orphan to the world. I fuck Fate in the ass."

"Thank...you..." Kha'yun fainted on his back.

"Shut up." He elbowed the dark elf on the gut, only to hear him chuckling in resigned fatalism.

Theophilos carried him home, emerging bloodied, maddened and tattered to a shocked crowd of Nidavellir. He was still mumbling when he plopped Kha'yun on a stack of hay.

"Fucking dark elves. A pain in my ass. In every moment of my life. EVERY. LAST. ONE."

Still, he felt like hugging Kraelis, who was crying from joy as she showered him with thanks.

Ron was leading the roused villagers in a haphazard militia, watching over the fires in the distance. He was like an undertaker, solemn but resolute.

"We have to go. Human Inquisition won't let us be in peace. This fire won't spare us."

And so they started moving the whole village up north, removing everything of value.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Were it that redemption was that easy.

Theo realized that behind her, a crying, angry woman was crawling to him. 

It was Aurelia.

Her armor burnt, she had crawled all the way to the village with a frothing mouth and a mace.

"God curse you, warlock..." She cried, standing up. Immediately, all the armed monster girls surrounded Theo. Seeing it's hopeless, she approached them, inciting a shoving match.

"KILL ME THEN!"

The lizard girl looked in confusion at the injured woman.

"Stay back, zealot!" One squeaked, Arzama retorting:

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! KILL ME AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

The lizard girl hesitantly replied. "I didn't kill anyone save in self-defense...Look human, we see you are hurt, but we won't take your lif-"

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!" She spew magical fire in rage, crying like mad, and struggling in armored hands holding her.

"I MEANT THE BASTARD YOU PROTECT!"

Everyone suddenly looked at Theo, whose heart skipped a beat.

She screamed, cried begged, clearly gone insane.

"KILL ME!"

She screamed, tears flying from her eyes.

...

The monster girls, as battered and embattled, started to feel something for the broken bird.

Pity.

Even as she struggled and screamed, one of them approached Arzama Aurelia slowly.

A sad-faced Hakutaku, tail swishing, approached her.

"Listen, human. I don't know what happened to you, but I don't feel hostility to you." She whined, head tilted. 

She gently extended a hand in friendship.

"It doesn't have to end like that."

Arzama's eyes were closed, mouth open in a silent scream.

"I don't know what it was that bent your life out of shape. Maybe I've been there too. Maybe I...we can help. I could rehabilitate you. You needn't suffer anymore. You needn't be alone. We don't have to kill each other."

The Hakutaku's eyes were wet.

"You can live a life you wanted."

"I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" Aurelia screamed in anguish.

A few of the monster girls started crying, realizing what she might be feeling, hiding their tears in their hands.

"THEO YOU BASTARD! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL ROLF!"

The scream reached an uncaring heaven.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Theo froze.

"Rolf..." He tried to remember. 

Then he did and cursed the universe for letting him remember.

The first knight coming to arrest him after Theo killed Maou, was Rolf. He had cut off his head, and ran, ignoring a scream of anguish when he did. That scream belonged to Aurelia, he realized now.

But then, it was war and self-defense.

Still, he could have blown him away. He could toss people like pins, yet he had lashed out in anger.

He spoke without tone: "I killed Rolf."

The congregation froze.

"I killed him in panic when he was going to impale me with a lance."

Everyone froze, letting Aurelia go.

"THEN KILL ME TOO SO I CAN SEE HIM IN AFTERLIFE YOU BASTARD! DO IT!"

She was screaming until her throat went dry.

The Hakutaku was crying openly now.

"Oh, gods...what have you done?"

"What I had to do," Theo spoke without believing himself and started to walk towards the crying, subdued woman.

"KILL ME! I WANT TO DIE!" She wailed as Theo started chanting.

"DO IT WITH THAT HEATHEN MAGICK YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Aurelia kept screaming.

"Forgive me." Theo's eyes teared up as he raised is palms.

"I WON'T! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" She screamed. Theo kept crying.

"Forgive me."

"JUST DO IT YOU BASTARD!"

Some of the monster girls and humans were uneasy. Would they witness an execution?

Theo kept crying and mumbling "Forgive me." When he held Arzama's head.

"Forgive me."

Arzama's eyes went white when her world collapsed, brain blasted with arcane magic.

She shuddered, falling to the ground. And that what broke Theo, for the third time in his life.

Losing all decency, he collapsed, bawling like a child, repeating. "Forgive me!" He kept crying louder and louder, lost in his own agony. He screamed for forgiveness until he fainted.

The villagers understood, yet they had none to spare. One amongst them, a Gandharva harpy, would write the song of "Woman Who Forgot To Forgive."

"The Mother-of-Pearl

Handcrafted by God

You're the tower they built to reach the sky

A White Falcon beauty

My mark on your skin

Follow me down the stairs when we die

Your soul is in heaven

Your body in hell

It doesn't matter much to me

In the night of the unborn

Sound or obscene

Only bonds between you and me..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Like Cain, cursed by God with the Mark of Murder, Theo felt marked. No one would harm him lest Allfather would make sure he was Avenged Sevenfold.

He felt cursed no matter what he did.

The little tryst with Gilly was scant mercy for what he felt that he must do.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Uhh..."

The cart caravan went on, as a woman under the blankets stirred. She was dressed in simple peasant clothes, head pounding from pain. Yet she felt so light and calm.

"What...my head hurts..Where am I?"

"Arry?" A young, male monster extended a slender hand. It was a handsome dark elf.

"Who am I? WHO ARE YOU?" She was growing scared until some monster girls started to soothe her.

"Lie down. You were hit on the head, Arry."

"Arry? My...name?" The former inquisitor, now memories erased, was a simple villager. Theo was crying himself to sleep in another cart, dead drunk. Gilly herself was silent, sitting next to him.

"Of course Arry!" A lizardgirl held her hand with her claws, calming her. "You were hit on the head."

"Strange. No wound..." Arry touched her scalp, confused. "Oh God, what happened? Can't I remember ANYTHING? You..." She looked at the dark elf's face. He was quite the handsome lad. 

"Do I know you?"

He feigned shock and sadness, as he was told. "I...uh...we were friends. I'm Gelek, don't you remember me?"

His sorrow and her wiped memories nudged her to pretend she did.

"Yes! Yes, so sorry. I'm sorry, I have to confess something Gelek. I have...forgotten...everything." She mumbled, eyes sad. Perhaps he and she were lovers? "Remind me, please."

She had held his hand tenderly. The Hakutaku on the horse gave a silent thumbs up to the others.

They would nurture her, take care of her as promised. And perhaps the dark elf boy that looked like the younger Kha'yun would inflame her heart...To start again.

Theo prayed Rolf in the afterlife would forgive him, for he needed a lot. 

In his drunk haze, he came to an epiphany.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The sad monster girls and humans migrated ever north, setting up another village.

Theo would not be there.

He left Gilly. She understood, keeping her tears to her bosom: No one in the village wanted Theo near, after what he did, what he did was revealed.

Taking a horse and supplies, he was galloping south and west, back to the Reik. The Inquisition could not scry him this way, and in the nest of the dragon, he had a score to settle.

Simple revenge. Everyone from the Black Brigade, every last one had to die. He kept chanting their names, remembering every name from Lescatian libraries: 

"Tomoko. Shindalla. Azaneal. Lillitu. Shabanash. Karashi. Ravanna. Zapatashura. Zehir. Marina Nosferat."  
He would hunt them down, to appease the ghosts that he killed. He would be God's forsaken avenger, accursed and doomed to die soon. In killing for God and redemption, he believed he could find solace. Even at the cost of his life.

In a world full of cute monster girls with amazing promises, he had drawn the short stick.

So be it, time to play the part.

"I am coming for you."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I hope you enjoyed this so far. It came with a haphazard revenge story and typical fantasy fare.

The three part prequel story, part sex, part violence, leads to:

https://www.literotica.com/s/theo-the-blood-angel-of-lescatie

The sequel, Otep's Last Case, is an ongoing story I am writing. It will conclude the whole Chronicles of Lescatie, a darker, more realistic and grittier reimagination of Kenkou's world:

https://www.literotica.com/s/theo-sequel-oteps-last-case-ch-01

I hope you enjoyed a humble non-English native speaker's story.


End file.
